Fate
by stoccboy
Summary: Two people who driven by fate will meet encounter eachother no matter what happen in life, they are destine to meet with one another.
1. Chapter 1

Jin Kazama, 25 years old has a very special status in the business world because he's the young master of Mishima Zaibatsu, the future successor, Asia top 10 diamond bachelor, all reporters are interested in getting his news. He lost his father since young and also the same time he hates his grandfather. Ever since he started working in the Mishima Zaibatsu, he moved out and stay on his own. He hates his grandfather for forcing him to do things that he doesn't' like especially when he wants Jin to marry a rich lady just because that would help the business. He's a womanizer and he won't stay with the same woman for more than a month. He has been changing women around him that's because he couldn't find a suitable one to spite his grandfather until he met Xiaoyu.. Meeting her has changed his entire life..

Ling Xiaoyu 23 years old, as her father passed away early and was raised up by her mother. She has a poor family background, as her mother fell ill and was hospitalized; Xiaoyu had to go around borrowing money from people. Before her mother passed away, she told her to bring a bracelet to look for Mrs. Kazama. After her mother passed away, Xiaoyu went to look for the owner of the bracelet. She never knew that she would fall in love whom she thinks she shouldn't'..


	2. The Bad Encounter

Chapter 1 the "bad" meeting 

In the hospital, Jin was frowning, looking very stern, plus his dark color suit and tie, made people felt threatened.

Although, because of his special status - - being the young master of Mishima Zaibatsu, the future successor, Asia top 10 diamond bachelor, all reporters are interested in getting his news. Along the hospital corridor, reporters has been busy snapping his pictures, he got irritated by that and asked his PA, Miharu to handle them and left.

In order to prevent the reporters from following him out, he walked away hurriedly that he didn't notice a girl walking in the approaching direction.

Girl: Ah…

She fell onto the floor, the food and fruits that were on her hand dropped onto the floor and some stained Jin's suit.

Steve (Jin's assistant): Hey! Why are you so harebrained?? Didn't you open your eyes and look when you are walking?

Xiaoyu, who's still on the floor, lifted her head and looked at Jin. He was showing no expression at all and gave others a very cold attitude. She lowered her head and looked at the food that was spilt on the floor that she has brought for her mother and felt a pain in her heart.

Xiaoyu (shivered): he was the one who bumped onto me (looking at Jin)

Steve: I have seen everything very clearly; you are the one who bumped onto him!

She felt heart pain is because of those foods that were spilt on the floor. Her mother wasn't used to eat the food that hospital provides so she has bought some food for her mother.

Jin (being impatient): Forget about it…

Xiaoyu lifted her head again and looked into his eyes…

Jin (took a peek at Xiaoyu) : I don't wish to waste my time here!

Xiaoyu (stood up right in front of him, preventing him from walking away): You can't go!

Steve: Eh.. our GM has said that he's won't haggled over this with you, you still don't move aside?

Xiaoyu (eyes never left staring at Jin): I have never seen such unreasonable people before! You are the one who's in the wrong yet refuse to admit! So what if you have money doesn't mean you can bully others!

She's not used in arguing, that's why she was shivering a bit when she said all those. Despite all that, she still stares at Jin and doesn't feel fearful because of his coldness look.

Steve: What has it got to do with being rich or not? Threatening us?

Xiaoyu stared hard at them and felt that her pride has been insulted badly. To her being poor is not a sin, what rights do they have to insult others?

Xiaoyu: Please show some respect for others, I can sue you for what you have said earlier.

Steve: Sue us? Do you know who our GM is? Do you have the means to do so???

Xiaoyu (looking at Jin): Perhaps I can't sue you. Is true that I don't have the means and money but I still have to say I look down on this kind of people. (turned and left)

Sighs and scolding were heard behind her but she chose to ignore and walk away, until Jin appeared in front of her, blocking her way…

Jin (grabbing her arm): Say things clear!

The moment Jin grabbed her arms, he was taken by surprise that she's so thin but all those expressions were hidden.

Jin: Make yourself clear, what do you mean by this kind of people???

Xiaoyu (because of his roughness, she turned paled but lifted her head stubbornly and stared into his stern eyes): Bullies… you should know what kind of category you belong to.

Jin (frowned): if I am really a bully, I would have made you pay me a brand new suit!

Xiaoyu took a glance at his suit and saw some stains on it. She was stunned and cheeks became slightly red.

Jin (staring at Xiaoyu): If I really want to make you pay, you can't afford it.

Noticing that she's in a difficult situation, Jin's smile disappears, let go of her arm and make his way out of the hospital!  
Steve: heard that? Our GM said already, can you afford it?

Xiaoyu squatted down picking up the food and the broken bowls. Since young, she has seen many despise look that others gave, heard many insulting stuff. Though she's used to them, whenever she heard them her pride is still hurt. After she's done, she walked towards her mother's ward.

Xiaoyu: Ma.. eat some more.. I peel an orange for you..

Mrs. Ling (shook her head): I am full… leaving it there first. (looking at her daughter) Xiaoyu..

Xiaoyu: huh?

Mrs. Ling: listen carefully, I have something very important to tell you..

Xiaoyu: Ma.. You take a rest first. We shall talk when you wake up from your nap.

Mrs. Ling (shook her head again): No.. I know I won't recover, I am just afraid that I might just die in my sleep so no matter what I have to say now!

Xiaoyu (tears forming in her eyes): Ma…

Mrs. Ling (gave a gentle smile and touched Xiaoyu's cheeks): silly girl, life and death are part and parcel of life..

Xiaoyu (sobs): Ma.. ever since Pa passed away it has been hard on you to bring me up alone. I haven't repaid you.. you won't die..

Mrs. Ling felt heartache, she also don't bear to leave her only daughter alone in this world. But death is something that she can decide.. No matter with regards to Xiaoyu's stuff she has to make it clear to it. So that she will be able to leave peacefully..

Mrs. Ling: Xiaoyu.. listen to me.. Ma has an unfulfilled wish.. hope you can fulfill it when I am gone..

Hearing that her mother is already telling her last wish, Xiaoyu felt sad.. since this is her last wish, no matter how sad she's she has to listen.

Xiaoyu (forcing herself to smile): ma.. I am listening,,

Mrs. Ling: You have to remember whatever I am telling you now. When your father was still around, he has a sworn brother uncle Mishima, aunty Kazama carried you when you were young, can you remember them 

Xiaoyu (shook her head)

Mrs. Ling (sigh): Time flies.. has been 20 over years.. is natural that you cant remember. Ever since your dad passed away we have shifted. As we were in hurry to shift, there wasn't ample time to inform your uncle Mishima and now we have lost contact… See, you are already an adult now.. I am bringing this matter up again is because your aunty Kazama still has something with me. After so many years, I thought I won't have the chance to return it to her.

Mrs. Ling is hiding the truth from her. She knows she's dying and once she died Xiaoyu would be all alone in the world. If not for doting her daughter, she doesn't have the intention to return to the stuff to the Mishima.

Xiaoyu: Ma.. what do you want me to do? Return the thing to aunty?

Mrs. Ling: I need you to hand it back to her personally. Promise me you will do that!

Xiaoyu had no choice but to agree to fulfill her mother's last wish. Seeing that she agrees, Mrs. Ling smiled. Many years ago, because of that thing, the parents decided on the children's marriage. That's also the thing she needs Xiaoyu to return to the Kazamas. Knowing that she will reject so Mrs. Ling just hid the truth from her.

Xiaoyu: So what is the thing you want me to return 

Mrs. Ling: open up the drawer and take out the black box.

Xiaoyu followed instructions and handed the box to her mother.

Mrs. Ling (taking out the thing): put it on a desk..

Xiaoyu: ma…

Mrs. Ling: Listen to me..

Xiaoyu: orh..

Mrs. Ling (opened her eyes wide): this is so fitting..

Xiaoyu: Ma.. no worries, I will return the bracelet to aunty.

She removed the bracelet and kept it back to the box. That's not her stuff so she won't treat it as her own. Seeing that, Mrs. Ling felt so relieved and happy. After chatting with Xiaoyu, she has gone into sleep and has never woken up ever again.


	3. The Hideous Relationship

Chapter 2 the bad relationship 

Mishima Zaibatsu… in Japan, who doesn't know that one of the top five enterprises that worth billions of dollars. The founder of this company is Jin's grandfather – Heihachi Mishima. He slogged hard when he was younger and got this success now.

Ever since he handed the company to his son, he thought he won't have to get himself involve with matters of the company again. Who knows his only son met with an accident 15 years ago, that time Jin is only 10 years old, without any successor at that time, he had no choice but to manage the company by himself again. Until 3 years ago, Jin returned from New York University with a MBA, Mr. Mishima passed on the workload to him.

Strictly to say, the success the Mishimas has now the credits go to Jin. He removed the traditional way of dealing business which his grandfather used to have. He has been thinking of new ideas, bringing in new business or else the company won't go so far.

This afternoon, high heel shoes sound was heard along the corridor towards Jin's office. Miharu who's Jin's secretary without looking at the person already know who is the person approaching. The person is none other than Lili. She walked straight to Jin's office passing by Miharu.

Miharu: Ms. Rochefort, please hang on for a moment.

Lili: What are you trying to do? I want to see Jin, you dare to block my way? Don't you know who am I? (said it all in an angry tone)

Looking at Lili, though being pretty and have such a great body, is a pity that she doesn't know how to respect people. Miharu was wondering does she know that Jin hates woman to stick to him like this. She has been his secretary ever since he entered Mishima Zaibatsu and has seen all sorts of woman surrounding Jin. He's a flirt and he doesn't have to hide that fact.

Miharu: Ms. Rochefort, I am doing what I ought to do during office hours. Please don't put me in a difficult spot. If you wish to see Mr. Kazama, please follow the rules by making appointment 3 days in advance.

Lili (irritated tone): Ms. Hirano, aren't you clear about my relationship with Jin?

They have been appearing on the newspapers together for the past few months, who doesn't know that she's Jin's new love?

Miharu: Ms. Rochefort, personal matters and work matters are different, please don't mix that together. Besides, GM is someone who makes his stand very clearly between work and personal matter. This you should be very clear about that.

Lili: how long have you been with him?

Miharu: Ever since he entered Mishima Zaibatsu.

Lili (smiling): so.. you have been with him for 3 years already?

Miharu (noticed that change of attitude) [POV: that's a real fast change in attitude…

Lili: So.. you must know all his likes and dislikes right?

Miharu (maintaining a distance with her): Only on work..

Lili (took a peek into his office and saw no one in there): Alright, you don't have to tell him I came. Understand? Just do what you ought to do.

Miharu (frowned): Ms Rochefort, if you have nothing else would you like to make your move? We don't allow strangers in during office hours.

Seeing that Lili left with her face as black as a charcoal, Miharu laughed.

Jin is now driving towards a grand mansion. He has never called Heihachi Mishima as his grandfather; also shifted out of that house not long after he came back from New York and bought a house in the city.

The relationship between them wasn't very good. Heihachi Mishima is someone who's very aggressive while Jin is a deep-thinker; no one understands what he is thinking. Because of their attitude, their relationship worsens. He won't go to his grandfather's mansion for anything, he went there today because he specially called for him. Be it personal or work, Jin can't find any reason to reject the invitation. Besides his grandfather has a very hot-temper, Jin is already that if he doesn't turn up, his grandfather would vent all his anger on his mother.

Mr. Mishima: you are late!

Jin's mother who's seated by the side gave a sigh. All along the while, she doesn't understand why this pair of grandfather and grandson would become like this. The moment they meet each other, the atmosphere will turned very bad and cold.

When Jin's father is still around, he used to be the third party who smoothen the atmosphere, ever since he passed away, there's nobody who's able to stop them. There's nothing she could do by sigh whenever both of them meets.

Jin (noticed his mother's expression): I only have half an hour, what ever you want to say just say! (these are directed to his grandfather)

Mr. Mishima (angry tone): I asked why you are late. Your mother and I have waited for 20 minutes! Now you are finally back but don't feel guilty for keeping your elders waiting for so long?

Jin (looking at his watch): if you asked me here just to reprimand me, then don't hope that I will answer anything. You still have 20 minutes.

Mrs. Kazama (had no choice): Pa.. don't you have something to tell him? Since Jin is here now, you can tell him.

Mr. Mishima (finally controlling his temper): Sit down, I need to have a word with you.

Jin looked at his mother and sat next to his mother. Seeing that, his mother gave a sigh of relived. Seeing that he sat down, his grandfather relaxed a bit.

Mr. Mishima: on the first next month, I need you to attend Mr. Chang's dinner with me.

Jin: Mishimas and Changs never had business dealings; I don't see a need to attend his dinner.

Mr. Mishima: I had the intention of venturing a new business with him.

Jin: His company has been doing very well, would he allow others to fight with him? I don't see it necessary to enter a joint venture with him.

Mr. Lin: not bad.. good analysis… but he seems keen on that…

Jin: Why?

Mr. Mishima: Mr. Chang's only daughter Julia Chang is his precious daughter, you have to marry her so his attitude will definitely change.

Jin expected his grandfather to say that because in order to help his business, he will come out with all sorts of motive. Where else, his mother was rather shocked..

Mrs. Kazama: Pa.. how can Jin marry Ms. Chang? You should know of the arranged marriage between the Lings..

Mr. Mishima (interrupted): that's 20 over years ago, you and your husband decide that yourselves, have both of you consulted me?

Mrs. Kazama: but Pa.. this is his dad's wish.. we haven't had their news ever since the Lings disappeared… we are still searching for their news.  
Mr. Mishima: enough.. (frowning) so what if is his last wish? The Lings have disappeared for 20 years, has been so long.. just let it be..

Mrs. Kazama: but…

Jin (interrupted): 30 minutes is up. I have something else to attend to. Shall make a move first.

After saying that, he stood up and makes his way to the door,

Mr. Mishima (very furious): Stay where you are! I am not done!!! I won't allow you to leave!

Jin (stopped walking and opened the door): Whether to marry Julia Chang or not is not something you can decide.

After saying that, Jin closed the door behind him and left, leaving his mother and grandfather sitting there blankly. Actually his grandfather expected that reaction of his. Jin had done an analysis of the Chang's company and understood their weakness and as for Julia Chang he knows he has to get it by hook or by crook. Heihachi Mishima smiled as he's glad that Jin has succeeded what he were when he first started venturing on his own.

(to be continued)


	4. They Meet Again

Chapter 3 they meet again 

Xiaoyu has reached Tokyo for three days. After finishing with her mother's funeral, she packed her stuff and came to Tokyo because she wants to finish her mother's last wish as soon as possible by returning the bracelet to the Mishimas. In the mean time she's also looking for job eagerly so that she will have money to return the debts owed because of the expensive medical fees.

Though her mother did give her the address of the Mishimas residence, but that's the old one, they have moved years more than 10 years ago. She's wondering to herself, how is she going to look for them in such a big city?

The money she had with her wasn't a lot left, she decided to look for a temp job. She decided to go back to her hometown once she found the Mishimas, then she will look for a permanent job there. She went on to buy a newspaper, took out a pen from her bag, sat down on a bench and started looking for job. Finally, she found there are 3 jobs suitable for her and decided to go for interview.

Two days later, Xiaoyu received noticed that she's been employed. First day of work, she finally know why would there be so many people applying for an assistant secretary job. That's because there will be a chance to be promoted to secretary in future. Mishima Zaibatsu is very well-known in the country, as long as able to enter the company, no matter whether is a high management job or low ranking job, what matters most is a job is secured.

Xiaoyu also didn't expect to work in the Mishimas. Since she's a job now, she will be able to work and continue searching for the Mishimas. After 2 months of work, Miharu is very pleased with Xiaoyu's performance. She has been observing Xiaoyu since day one and realized that she's unlike others who like to gossip around, lazing in the pantry, putting on thick make-up hoping that GM will show an interest.

After work, just when Miharu was about to leave, she saw Xiaoyu still sitting on her desk..

Miharu: Still not going off? (looked at her monitor and frowned slightly) isn't this the report that's needed for tomorrow's meeting? Isn't this Christie's job? She left and threw all these to you?

Xiaoyu (smiling): is alright, Miharu.. I just entered the company, doing this report will enable me to understand more about the company.

Miharu (after pondering for sometime): Pack your things tomorrow and prepare to leave this office.

Xiaoyu: Miharu…

Miharu: Relax.. I am not asking you to leave. I intend to transfer you to my side be my assistant. If you are hard-working enough, you will get to learn a lot of things and many opportunities will be waiting for you ahead.

Xiaoyu (nodded her head): Thanks.. I will work hard.

Next day Xiaoyu got ready her stuff and proceed to where Miharu is. The other colleagues were jealous of her.

Girl 1: wonder how she did it? Able to persuade Miharu to make her assistant.

Girl 2: yah...

In her new working environment, after unpacking her stationery she took a deep breathe.

Xiaoyu [POV: Ling Xiaoyu! This is a brand new start! You have to work hard!!!

Has been about 3 days since she's being transferred to assist Miharu, though job scope is slightly different from what she had done, she manage to adapt to it very fast.

Miharu: Xiaoyu… (handed her some files) GM wants to go through these documents once he got back. After categorizing, re-type them. I need to go to the business planning department to collect some stuff. Later please help me answer the calls, and if they are important calls, remember to take down the name and number, I will return call when I am back.

Xiaoyu: Alright.. I know. (sat down and got started with her work)

Miharu didn't leave immediately but stood still and looked at Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu: Miharu, is there anything else?

Miharu (smiling): Xiaoyu, you have been here for a few days, getting used to it yet?

Xiaoyu (smiled back): I am adapting slowly. Good working environment here. Able to concentrate on work without those gossips.

Miharu: Looks like I didn't pick the wrong person. Keep up the good job!

After Miharu left, Xiaoyu concentrate on doing her job and she nearly didn't realized that someone is about to enter GM's office.

Xiaoyu (looked up): Mister.. sorry, GM is out of town, is there anything I can help?

The person stopped outside the GM's office, turned and their eyes met…

???: Who are you? (looking at Xiaoyu, showed some dissatisfactory)

Xiaoyu recognized this person. He's the one who bumped onto her in the hospital and seems like he has forgotten about her..

Xiaoyu: I am Ms. Hirano's assistant, just transferred here few days ago. If you are looking for GM, please kindly leave your name.. When GM's back, Ms. Hirano will arrange for GM to contact you. Or you have anything urgent, I shall ask Ms. Hirano back to assist.

Jin: What's your name?

Xiaoyu was stunned but gave a smile.

Xiaoyu (having direct eye contact with him): I think all you have to know is I am Ms. Hirano's assistant. If you have anything related to work, please leave your name and particulars.

Jin [POV: She… she's so.. different.. interesting. She looked so fragile, not afraid of me and dare to have direct eye contact with me. She's able to have her way to avoid my question tactfully.. but.. how can she not know who am I? (firm tone) I am not used to leaving my particulars.

Xiaoyu (insist tone): I am sorry. Guests have to leave their name and this is a compulsory procedure.

Jin (did it on purpose): Don't you have any working experience before? If I didn't had an appointment with your GM, would I be able to enter? Don't tell me this is the attitude that your company treats their guests?

Both parties seem not so pleasant about it. Indeed Xiaoyu don't have any working experience, all she wants is to make it a perfect job done but now she realized that she had failed. But she remembered that Miharu told her GM will only return tomorrow so until he's back or else he won't have any visitor.

Xiaoyu: sorry..

Jin: What's the point of apologizing when clients have been offended? Ask your GM out, unless he apologizes to me personally or else I won't forgive you.

Xiaoyu: GM will only be back tomorrow..

Jin: tomorrow? (laugh) what are you working as? How come I didn't see you before?

Xiaoyu: I was just transferred here.

Jin: What's your name?

Xiaoyu remained quiet.

Jin: Just transferred here? No wonder I didn't see you before. I will remember that you have offended me…

Xiaoyu: My apologies, if is my fault, you can always blame me. But GM is really not in office now. Please leave your contacts so that he can contact you once he's back.

Jin (frowned) [POV: treating me as a guest? She did that to arouse my interest in her? Or...she really doesn't know I am the GM? With such an intelligent enunciation and agile reaction, she don't seem like she doesn't know I am the GM.

Jin knows that all ladies in the office want his attention. He looked at her, with a smile...

Jin: You are real stubborn! I have already told you off yet you still insist?

Xiaoyu: This is my responsibility.

Jin: Enough! How are we going work together when I don't even know my staff name? You are Miharu's assistant, which is equivalent that you belonged to my care directly. How am I going to assign you work when I don't know your name?

Jin thought she's playing with him that's why he used that firm tone to stop all that. He looked straight into her eyes, and the result is totally different from what he expected. To his surprise, he saw her eyes looking down.. and seems to be in deep thoughts. She was stunned when she knows that he's her direct superior. Now then she realized that she has been tricked.

Xiaoyu (looked at him): Really sorry. I really don't know you are GM…

From his eyes, she saw humiliation. She has been used to that because she's from a single-parent family plus a poor background. She had no choice but to take it and treat it as nothing.

Xiaoyu (slightly bowed): Good afternoon GM, I am Ling Xiaoyu. I thought you will only be back tomorrow.

Jin kept his satirizes smiles and kept observing Xiaoyu. To him, on the surface she seems to be respectful and prudent, but from her voice… there's stubbornness..

Xiaoyu: Sorry, I wasn't able to recognize you on time. I won't make the same mistake again and I will inform Miharu that GM is back.

Jin squints his eyes, and felt this feeling is very familiar…

Jin: Forget about it. Contract has signed so I decided to return a day in advance. As this was rather last minute so didn't had time to inform Miharu.

After explaining to her, Jin was surprised by that too. Given his character, he won't bother to explain but her stubbornness made him felt that there's a need to explain. He frowned when he realized that he's explaining his actions to his subordinate.

Jin: When Miharu is back, ask her come and see me. I have something to assign to her.

Without waiting for her reply, he walked into his own office.


	5. Behaving Abnormal

Chapter 4 behaving abnormally 

**in the office… **

After hanging up the phone, Jin was expressionless. His grandfather just called him to remind him about the dinner with Changs. From his tone, Jin knows that his grandfather insists on this political marriage.

Before his grandfather announced that, Jin had already started his research on the Chang's company. After studying everything in detail, he knows that Julia Chang is the key to the Mishimas and Changs venture. Actually he is interested in Julia Chang before his grandfather stepped in. Main reason is she fits the criteria of being his wife, be it family background or status. He has decided to attend the dinner.

After knocking off, he went off half hour later as usual, he's going back to change before going for the dinner. When he drove out of the car park, while waiting for traffic light to turn green, a lady in white attracted him…

Jin [POV: is her.. Ling Xiaoyu..

He doesn't have to recognize and able to confirm the person is her. From office to the place where she's now, she has walked quite a far distance. He drove towards her side of the road and stopped by

Jin (winding down the window): Get on the car, I send you back.

Xiaoyu hesitate to stop her movement, because all of the sudden a car just stopped in front of her. She thought someone wants to get lay, so she made a few steps back but the moment she heard the voice, she knows is Jin because only he has this kind of aggressive tone.

Jin: Get on, I can't park here..

Xiaoyu is indeed tired after walking so far. She has to walk a long distance everyday because she wants to save money. Thinking that is already after work, he's not her boss so she has the rights to reject his offer.

Xiaoyu (shook her head and replied using a cold tone): Thanks GM for your offer. I am used to walking back.

Jin's expression was cold. She shook her head and rejected him! He wonders is this her other tactic to want to welcome but also resist to attract his attention.

Jin: why? Not getting in?

Xiaoyu shook her head again and don't intend to say thank you again. Besides that's not what she asked for. Seeing her reaction, Jin felt slight angry..

Jin: Very good! You do have individuality!

Xiaoyu looked straight into his fiery eyes. Noticing her clear and cold expression from her eyes, he became angry..

Jin: don't you know by offending your superior time and again is an unwise thing to do?

Xiaoyu (reminding him gently): GM, now is after office hours.

Jin (took a deep breathe): why would you want to reject my offer? Did that on purpose to arouse my attention?

Xiaoyu (stared at him with her big eyes): GM.. don't misunderstand…

Jin: Since you know I am your GM, still dare to offend me? You are Ling Xiaoyu right? I will remember you..

After saying that, he drove off. He's too angry!! His grandfather's deliberate planning didn't even made him felt so angry. But Ling Xiaoyu is able to make him feel fiery so easily. He's been trying to find out the reason.. and in the end.. he came to the conclusion that must have something to do with her attitude. That's why he's behaving this abnormal. 

Seeing that he drove away, Xiaoyu could finally relax.

Xiaoyu [POV: his temper is so horrible!! But Miharu has mentioned before that GM is the calmest person she has ever seen.

The expression he had before he drove away was reflecting so clearly in front of her. She wonders why she would want to use that kind of attitude towards him. In normal circumstances, she would accept his offer, but she rejected without showing any gratitude.

Soon, it started to rain. Xiaoyu has forgotten to bring out the umbrella when she left for work today so she had to walk in the rain.

Early in the morning, she struggled to get out of bed. She felt dizzy; the rain could be the cause of it. She sat on the chair and rested for a while before washing up and gets changed to go to work. When she was walking down the stairs, she felt dizzy and stopped.

???: Xiaoyu, are you alright?

Xiaoyu (looked up): Oh.. Hwoarang.. just feeling a bit dizzy will be alright after some rest.

Hwoarang: You looked pale, should go and see doctor.

Xiaoyu: no.. no need.. (trying to stand straight) I got to rush for work. Thanks for your concern.

Hwoarang [POV: Can she make it? Think I better send her to work. (walked behind her) Xiaoyu, I send you to work.

Xiaoyu: but.. don't you have to go to work too?

Hwoarang: is alright. Let's go bah..

Xiaoyu: thanks.

Soon they reached the car park, the moment Xiaoyu got down the car she felt dizzy. Seeing that Hwoarang got down and walked over to her side.

Hwoarang (hand on her back): You alright? You should take a day off and rest at home. I send you to see doctor?

Xiaoyu: not that serious, I am going to be late….

She stopped her sentence, and looked behind Hwoarang. Being curious, Hwoarang turned around… Jin walked towards both of them, he didn't even look at Hwoarang but focused on Xiaoyu..

Jin: in another 3 more minute's time you will be late! Next time if you want to say bye to your boyfriend please pick the right time.

Xiaoyu was stunned as she doesn't understand why he wants to mock her. Could it because of what happened yesterday 

Xiaoyu: you misunderstood.. I..

Jin: Please have some self-respect. This is the most basic thing I expect from my subordinate.

He stared at the hands on Xiaoyu's back and turned back. The humiliation made her felt angry and her pale cheek became red. She couldn't protect herself from it..

Jin walked past Xiaoyu and walked into the building.

Hwoarang: who's he? He sounded as if he's going to explode.

Xiaoyu (smile): thanks for sending me to work.. I got to go now.

Hwoarang [POV: Why do I have the feeling that the person seems to treat me like a rival? That's weird…


	6. Reprimanding her

Chapter 5 reprimanding her 

**In the office… **

Miharu: Xiaoyu, are you alright? You looked pale. Are you sick?  
Xiaoyu: I am alright.

Just when Miharu wanted to probe further, Jin intercom her.

Jin: Miharu, ask Xiaoyu to come in..

Miharu: Yes.. [POV why would he want to look for Xiaoyu? (turned to Xiaoyu) GM wants to see you.

"knock knock"

Jin: come in..

Xiaoyu: GM, you looking for me?

The moment she stepped into his office, she looked on the floor to avoid his sharp eye contact.

Jin (threw the report that Xiaoyu had done onto the floor): What's this report?

Xiaoyu stood there, don't understand why his anger is directed at her and wonders what mistake has she made.

Xiaoyu: GM, if I have done something wrong, please tells me.

Jin: The report I need for today's meeting, the figures are all wrong! You still dare to ask what your mistake is.

Xiaoyu: sorry..

Jin: Sorry? Do you think by saying sorry for a mistake done like this is enough?? If because of this we lost the deal, how are you going to compensate?

Xiaoyu (face turned more pale): Since I don't have the capability, I shall tender my resignation tomorrow.

Jin: Trying to leave like this after making a mistake?

Xiaoyu: Since GM doubt my capability, I guess I don't think I can handle..

Jin: you don't seem like someone who will give up so easily.

Xiaoyu: I am not giving up but knowing my own limits.

Jin (not wanting her to resign): Then finish it within your limits! I still have things to do, you may go out.  
Xiaoyu (picked up the document): I will try to correct them, if still can't I will still tender my resignation tomorrow.

Jin sat there stiffly. Just like the previous time, Xiaoyu won… because of her emotions. Before she enters the office, he's already prepared. But who knows this woman always made him lose control.

Miharu: Xiaoyu, GM didn't put you on spot right?

Xiaoyu just shook her head and smiled.

Miharu: oh ya.. There's a call for you on line 2.

Xiaoyu: thanks (picked up the call) Hello, I am Ling Xiaoyu.

???: Xiaoyu, I am uncle.

Xiaoyu: uncle?

Uncle: how much money have you borrowed from other people?

Xiaoyu: Apart from relatives and friends, should be around 100k.

Uncle: Are you sure is 100k? Loan sharks called yesterday saying that you have borrowed about 1000k from them!

Xiaoyu (faced turned very pale): 1000k?

Uncle: I don't care! I have told them your address. You borrowed the money you settle it yourself! Don't drag my family in!

Miharu (worried): Xiaoyu, what's wrong? What happened?

Xiaoyu just shook her head without uttering anything. All of the sudden she felt her vision was blur and felt shaky… soon she collapsed.


	7. Transaction

Chapter 6 transaction 

In the quite ward, Jin sat by the bedside concentrating looking at the pale-looking Xiaoyu. He wonders for a girl like her, what charm she has got that made him attracted to her. Taking a closer look at her features, she's indeed very beautiful, and simple.

Xiaoyu woke up and the first thing she saw was the white ceiling..

Jin: Feeling better? Doctor has given you a check-up. You are too weak and malnutrition.  
He couldn't imagine that she fainted due to malnutrition.

Xiaoyu (sat up): Sorry.. I..

She apologized because she fainted during office hours and blushing because of the way Jin look at her.

Jin (stretched out his hand and pin her down again): don't get up! You need rest.

Xiaoyu: but.. I haven't finished the report…

Jin (hands rubbing her shoulders gently): You think I am really that sort of mean boss[POV I really don't understand, such a small frame person how can she take so much worries?

After sending her to hospital, he asked Miharu to give him all her particulars. He knows her family background thoroughly; he heard from Miharu before Xiaoyu fainted, she mentioned something got to do with money, that's why she turned so pale. All of the sudden, he wants to know more about her. He wants to know how she is going to shoulder all these.

Xiaoyu: No.. is not that.. I am just being apologetic for bringing you troubles (breaks away from him as she's not used to his sudden gentleness)

Jin: Then.. take good care of yourself!

She was stoned, because his attitude is different from the past, seems like a total different person.

Xiaoyu: I feel much better now. I can go back and work.

Though there's a change in his attitude, she doesn't wish to owe him any benevolence.

Jin (frowned): better?

He wanted to flare up when she rejects him once and again but seeing the pale-looking person lying on the bed, his anger vanishes without trace.

Jin: You looked so pale, if you faint in the office again, do you know that you are going to cause some problems for Miharu?

Xiaoyu kept quiet.

Jin: Don't insist when you are not feeling well. Want to repay your debts, then you should make sure you rest well and recover soon.

Xiaoyu: How you know I…

Jin: Owe money? Since you are transferred over here, Miharu did some investigations on your background. Besides just now, she heard you mentioning something about 1000k, I guess your savings don't have that much right? Since you don't have then must be debts.

After hearing his analysis of herself, she blushed because she's embarrassed. Seeing her blushing cheeks, he felt some tightness on his chest. He moved his hand away from her shoulders and took the jacket that's on the chair.

Jin: I shall make a move first, you don't have to come into office. Rest well for the next few days, we won't deduct your pay when you apply for sick leave.

Xiaoyu: Mr. Kazama..

Jin: Anything else?

Xiaoyu: I apologize for my bad attitude… I can't lose this job.. so…..

Jin: Afraid I will fire you?

Xiaoyu: I have some debts…

Jin: Need me to repay for you?

Xiaoyu was totally stunned when she heard that. She doesn't have that meaning at all, besides Jin Kazama is only a stranger, she won't even thought of asking him for help..

Xiaoyu: no.. that's not what I meant..

Jin (walked back to her side because her facial expression attracted him): don't misunderstood, there's a price to pay for this.

If she seeks his help, he might not turn back but because of her arrogant, he will resort to all means to dismount that coldness on her face.

Xiaoyu (looked away from his eyes): Sorry, I don't get what you mean.

Jin smiled and searched for her eye contact, which arrogance strike him again.

Jin: I am a businessman, I will only engage in transactions.

Xiaoyu: Transaction??

Jin (giving her a faint smile): I pay the money; you give me what I want.

Xiaoyu (soft tone): you… what.. what you want?

Jin: You must have heard Miharu mention before I am just the GM of Mishima Zaibatsu while the real owner is Heihachi Mishima. (the moment he mentioned his grandfather's name, his face sulking)

Xiaoyu just kept quiet and continue looking at him.

Jin: If his domineering is not towards me, I wouldn't care so much. Now.. old man can forget about interfering my marriage.

Xiaoyu: I don't understand what I can do for you. (being a little smart enough, she already guessed that transaction must have something to do with his grandfather)

First time, she saw smiles on his face…

Jin: I have had lots of woman before.. but none of them can make Heihachi Mishima felt threatened.

He stood up, putting his hands into the pockets and looked at her..

Jin: I want you to be my woman!

Xiaoyu (don't really understand what he wants): I don't get what you mean.

Jin (walked towards her, leaned forward): You should know very clearly that be my woman means living together. (giving a faint smile) well, I won't expect you to give me an answer right now. Think about it, when you are discharged, I want a clear answer (turned and left the ward)

The shocked he gave Xiaoyu lasted the whole day. Jin gave her three days leave, so that she can have a good rest. The first day back in office, she got to know that he has gone to Hong Kong for business trip, will only be back in 2 days time. She heaved a sigh of relief when she heard that.

Xiaoyu [POV: why am I so worried about seeing him? Don't tell me… there's really such a possibility?

Throughout the whole day, she wasn't able to concentrate on her work and she knows very clearly that Jin has disrupted her peace.

Miharu: Xiaoyu, are you feeling better?

Xiaoyu (smiles and is rather grateful that Miharu has been taking care of her): I am fine already. Thanks..

Miharu: that's good. Go back early and have a good rest. Health is more important.

Knowing that Miharu is concern for her, Xiaoyu just nodded her head. After Xiaoyu packed up, they left the building together. On her way home…

???: Ling Xiaoyu!

Hearing someone calling her, she turned back…

???: You must be Ling Xiaoyu right? (walked towards her)

Xiaoyu (confirm she doesn't know these guys): You are…

Guy 1: You owe us 1000k, when are you going to pay?

Xiaoyu (shocked): 1000k? I only borrowed 100k.. why..

Guy 2: Stop joking! 100k was the price for one month ago..

Xiaoyu: Are you joking?? You are not being reasonable!

Guy 1: Reasonable??

The two guys looked at each other and burst out laughing, the way they looked at her.. was rather obscene.

Guy 2: Looking at you, I guess you don't have the money to pay.. (talking to other guy) let's bring her back for boss!

Guy 1: Good idea! She's so pretty; guess boss will definitely like her.

Xiaoyu: Stop it! You are breaking the law!! I warn you.. better don't do anything funny!!!

Guys: There isn't anyone here.. even if you shout till no voice, no one will save you.  
(grabbed her)

Xiaoyu: No.. let go… please…

The guys held on to her hand and stuffed something into her mouth so that she can stop shouting. Just when they were bringing her out of the alley, one of them was being punched.

Guy 1: ouch! (let go of Xiaoyu because of the pain)

Very soon the two guys were being beaten up, but they still remain at where they are standing because they haven't complete their task.

Xiaoyu (lifted her head up): G….. GM?

She was rather surprised that the person who saved her will be Jin. At that moment, she had forgotten about the pains and injuries on her body. She struggled to stand up, and rushed into his hugs and cried.

Jin (hugged Xiaoyu tightly): 1000k right? I will pay for her. Go back tell your boss, if there's anything look for me… Jin Kazama!

The moment, they heard his name, their face turned pale. That' s because Jin is a very well-known person everywhere even in the triads. The moment they thought of the consequences of offending him, they ran as fast as their legs could carry them.

Jin (consoling the woman in his hugs): is fine now.. don't be afraid, they are gone.

Seeing that there's no reply from her, he lifted her head up and realized that Xiaoyu fainted in his arms.

(to be continued)


	8. I owe you once again

Chapter 7 I owe you once again 

On the way to the hospital, Xiaoyu finally came round. She fainted this time is because of fright which is different from last time that was due to low glucose level and malnutrition.

Xiaoyu (in a soft tone): looks like I have given you troubles again..

The moment she opened her eyes, the first person she saw is him, her heart felt some warmth.. Thinking back of what happened; she still felt some lingering fear.

Jin: that's good too. From you don't wish to get onto my car until you accept my help, seems like the relationship between us is getting better.

Xiaoyu (looked out of the window and replied him): I heard what you told the two rascals, thank you.. I owe you once again..

Jin didn't reply her, he seems like he's concentrating on driving but he's actually waiting for her to continue. He chose her is because she's very different from other woman out there. He has lots of patience towards her.

Xiaoyu (divert the topic): I thought you will only be back in 2 days' time?

Jin: I knew you would report to work today, won't be able to reach there in time so I wait for you at the alley.

There was a moment of silence before Xiaoyu said anything..

Xiaoyu: I will return what I owe you.

What she said is equivalent as agreeing to what Jin had mentioned to her before.  
Why would she want to agree? That's because Jin, not only solved her debt problem as well as saving her from being rape.

Jin: Considered clearly?

She nodded her head and reminded herself, she will always remember what Jin told her.. there's only transaction between them…

Xiaoyu (turned and looked at him without any expression): when… when do you intend I fulfill it?

Jin (gave a direct and quick reply): now!

Xiaoyu (without considering): Alright

After which she turned and looked out the window again. Only she knows that her heart beat has never ever so hysterical.

Jin followed her back to the small little house she rented.

Xiaoyu (invited him politely): Sorry.. the house is very small..

All along the while, she don't mind what others think about her being poor but right now, she did feel bad. What's the cause of that she thought to herself. Perhaps is because of the expensive suit he's wearing, or perhaps could be the cologne he's wearing. He just doesn't seem fitting in this kind of environment. She thought of all the possibilities but failed.. 　 

The moment he stepped into her room, he looked around, just the small little room that consists of bed, table, chair and sofa.

Jin (removed his jacket): Though is small, it's clean.

There's no air condition in her room, in such a hot weather Jin had to climb all the way up to fifth floor. Due to the sweat, his shirt was stuck on his body and that really shows that he had a great body. The moment Xiaoyu saw that, she blushed and turn her head away.

Jin (sat on her bed): Just bring a few changing clothes will do, I will buy the rest for you.

Xiaoyu (stopped what she's doing): I have my own clothes.

Jin (looking at the pale purple dress she's holding on): You won't be able to face people with this kind of clothes.

She stoned for a while and ponders should she bring that..

Jin (looking at his watch): we have got to hurry, I have an entertainment tonight.

Xiaoyu: Alright..

After putting some clothes into the bag, when she was about to take her undergarments, she turned against him.

Jin: those undergarments are too conservative, I will get new ones for you..

She didn't expect him to walk over and stood behind her. He used his hand to lift his own chin, looking at her flurried actions.

Xiaoyu (quickly turned, face him and trying to hide the clothes behind her): I.. I will be done soon.. take a seat first..

Jin (stretched out his hand wanting to grab the clothes on her hand): give it to me..

Xiaoyu (shook her head): I'll do it myself.

Jin (observing her): What I mean is those clothes are too old, don't have to bring along.

Xiaoyu (feeling slight embarrassed and don't understand why he would want to discuss about her clothes): still.. still it can be worn.

Jin: You are blushing!

Xiaoyu (avoid his eye contact): I will be done soon!

Jin (lifted her chin up, forcing her to look at him): no experience at all? (to squint his eyes and looked straight into her eyes, trying to dig out the truth) this is interesting, be it true or not, this is my first time meeting such a chaste woman..

Looking at him, her lips shiver, with regards to his half-mocking tone, she had nothing to reply him. Just then, all of the sudden, he kissed her lips.

His kiss was rather wild, and overbearing. While kissing her, the hands on her waist pulled her closer to him so that she could get used to his body temperature.

Xiaoyu: no.. I…

She tried to push him away but he grabbed her hands and brings it to his waist and continues kissing her.

Jin: never.. have any contact with guys before?

Xiaoyu: I…

Jin: Then why did you agree? You should know the price to pay for this kind of game.

Xiaoyu (looked away): this is what I owe you..

Jin: Owe me? Then there shouldn't be any reason for your blushing.

Xiaoyu don't understand what is he trying to say…

Jin: Maybe… you also like this game?

Xiaoyu lifted her head and stare at him.

Jin: if there a possibility that you are not sure.. maybe… you like the game between man and woman…. Though that's what you owe me, perhaps you will like the way we will be…

Xiaoyu: Sorry.. (all of the sudden struggled to get out of his hug)

Jin (smile): that's too over-reacting isn't it? (stopped smiling) that's not something bad if you like it, just like man like woman.. don't have to be shy.

She didn't reply him, hurriedly turn around and stuff the remaining clothes into her bag.

Jin (staring at her): don't tell me.. You think the "transaction" doesn't include sleeping with me?

Xiaoyu (took a deep breathe): apart from the agreement we have reached, I don't wish to hear any analysis about me from you.

The way she expressed that was very cold, seems like attempting to isolate from him.

Jin (frowned, but gave a smile without sincerity): Really so indifferent! But I doubted, you will keep your promise to the agreement.

Xiaoyu: I have a request.

While she's talking, Jin put his jacket on his other hand. Just at that moment,

Xiaoyu [POV: really wonder why I promised this man here!! Just like what he said, will I be able to take it? (looking back at him) I… I hope… I hope we won't get involved in that so soon..

Jin: why?

Xiaoyu (giving a very honest answer): I have to adapt to you…

Due to inexperience, she doesn't know how to avoid this kind of question tactfully.

Jin: You are right. So.. how long do you need to "adapt'?

Xiaoyu: I am not too sure….

Jin: Dealing with 'Transaction", there's no such thing as not sure.. "not sure" is a taboo.

Xiaoyu avoiding his aggressive eye contact…

Jin: one month's time. You only have one month to adapt. I am afraid that if it's too long, you will sink into illusion. Staying together for too long but not on the bed, woman will tend to misunderstand that and thought she has sunk into a relationship.

Xiaoyu (retort immediately): That won't happen to me.

Jin: Sometimes replying too fast could be you are afraid… (stretched out his hand, intending to carry the bag for her)

Xiaoyu: I'll take that myself..

Jin: Give it to me.. Guys should help ladies carry heavy stuff. That's being gentleman and basic manners, no other meaning.

Before she could have any reaction, Jin has already took over her bag. The moment he got hold of it, it really surprised him. Her bag is real light. The women he met before were those are being materialistic, and she's the first one that's being so simple.

Jin: Let's go..

Stepping out of the house, Xiaoyu looked back at the place she had stayed while Jin has already walked far.. She will always remember this day…


	9. The First Morning

Chapter 8 first morning 

That night, Xiaoyu stayed with him in his apartment and Jin really kept his promise didn't touch her at all. Next morning, she woke up at 6am prepare breakfast, close to 7am Jin woke up. He got changed and the moment he stepped out of his room, he smell something fragrance. He followed the smell to the kitchen and found 2 bowls of congee on the table.

Xiaoyu (shouting from the kitchen): Eat it while is still hot, I have to wash the pot.

Jin stood there staring at the congee and wonder is he thinking too much. Still, he couldn't let his guards off against people around him; this is something that has been with him since young.

Xiaoyu (walked back to the dining table): what's the matter? You don't like congee?

Jin: nope (looked away and turned to look at his watch) I have a meeting early morning, you take your time, I shall make a move first.

He grabbed his briefcase and walked out of the dining area. When he walked past her, doesn't have any oil smoke smell but just pale strawberry smell.

Xiaoyu: hang on.. there's no time to prepare other breakfast. I make a sandwich for you..

Jin: don't (realized that his tone wasn't that good, he tones down a bit) I really need to go (turned and walked out of the apartment)

Xiaoyu stood there watching him left the apartment. In the car, Jin loosens his tie. He doesn't have any meeting in the morning. He rejected her breakfast is because he doesn't like her to make decisions on her own. He always categorize woman around him. Like Julia Chang is the best choices for being wife, while Xiaoyu is just like any other woman whom he meets unexpectedly. He doesn't like to have any implications. But the strawberry on her, has been disturbing his mind. His sudden disturbance, he didn't notice the traffic light had turned red and soon he bumped onto another car.

Jin [POV: Shit! Just one breakfast and I am going mad…

Before leaving for work, Xiaoyu brought along some sandwich for Jin. Jin is a tall guy and thinks one sandwich is not enough for him so she made more for him and still bought a bottle of milk for him.

She felt guilty.. because she's staying at his place and eating his food. So in return she made him breakfast. When she reached the office, he's not in the office so she went into his office, left the sandwiches and milk on hi desk and left. Miharu noticed that.

Miharu: Xiaoyu..

Xiaoyu: Is there any matter?

Miharu: I saw you entering GM's office just now, what did you bring in?

Though Miharu is smiling, Xiaoyu can tell that she don't really approve of her doing so but she doesn't know the reason behind it.

Xiaoyu: Just bringing breakfast.

Miharu: Breakfast? Why… would you thought of giving him breakfast?

Xiaoyu: Miharu, why are you so concern over such matter? (that's because she always thought Miharu will only focus on her work and nothing else)

Miharu: Xiaoyu, I have something to tell you but...don't really take it too heart.

Xiaoyu: Alright..

Miharu: Actually you are a very attractive girl… You and I understand that GM is a very special guy. The meaning of special is referring to his wealth, status and looks. This type of guys, they will only go for well-known ladies for dating because a common woman would be able to capture his attention, unless… (looking at Xiaoyu, seeing that she has no expressions then she continued) unless she's able to attract him.

Xiaoyu continued to look at Miharu without saying anything.

Miharu: You definitely understand what I am talking about. What I mean is you have a very unique charisma, which is more than enough to captivate GM's mind.

Xiaoyu: Miharu, I won't be able to take that compliment.

Miharu: No! You are really very attractive so if GM's being attract by you I will definitely believe.

Xiaoyu looked down without answering. Miharu doesn't know about the agreement between Jin and her. She understands very clearly that the relationship between Jin and her isn't like what Miharu described.

Miharu (finally going straight to the point): But Xiaoyu, you should be very clear that man like GM is destined to be surrounded by girls.

Xiaoyu: Miharu, you think too much. I am just sending a breakfast to his office..

Miharu: That would be good if I really think too much.  
After Miharu left, Xiaoyu stared at the monitor and kept thinking about Miharu had said regarding man like him is destined to be surrounded by woman. She knew this fact long ago, that's because she had answered many calls from women who are looking for him.

Xiaoyu [POV: whatever relationships he had with other women isn't my problem isn't it? We won't have any feelings revolving around. That's what he said last night too.

10 minutes before knock off time, Jin had drove his car and stopped right in front of the office building. The staffs were busy strolling out of the building while he stood besides the car waiting for Xiaoyu.

Jin: Let's go back together..

In front of so many pairs of eyes, he called Xiaoyu who's intending to walk towards the bus stop. Without waiting for her reply, he opened the door for her. Xiaoyu knows she can't reject and doesn't know what his reason for doing this is but she's very sure that he did this on purpose to pick her up in front of so many people.

There was silence all along from the moment they board the car, until he broke the silence.

Jin: I have eaten the sandwich you left on my table. Actually you don't have to fix breakfast for me.

Xiaoyu: That's not only for you. I have to eat too...

Jin (divert the topic): From tomorrow onwards, I will be fetching you to and from work.

Xiaoyu: oh..

Jin (frowned because he's surprised by her cold reaction): You are not curious about my arrangement?

Xiaoyu: I am curious but I am very clear that my role is just an actress. While you are the director of this show.

Jin (somehow or rather he's rather bewilder): you really don't t mind  
being manipulate by me??

She's being too cold toward him, not focused. This is something that made him unhappy.

Xiaoyu (looking at his side view): I have said before, my only request is give me one month's time.

Seeing that is going night time soon, Xiaoyu felt afraid. What's she afraid of? She's afraid that he might not keep his promise.  
The feeling of scare is being easily noticed.

Jin [POV: She's still too new to know how to hide her own feelings. (Looking at the rear mirror) don't worry. I have promised to give you one months' time; I will keep my promise besides I was the one who decide on the time.

Xiaoyu blushed all of the sudden because he's able to read her mind and that makes her felt uneasy. After that, both of them remained silence on the way home. Jin seems to be concentrating on driving while Xiaoyu was looking out of the window thinking of something.

When they were about to reach his apartment, Xiaoyu seems to discover something that's going on by the roadside. She turned to Jin immediately..

Xiaoyu: Stop the car.. and wait for me..

Jin stopped his car abruptly and without waiting for him to ask anything, she went out of the car.

Xiaoyu: You wait for me by the roadside for a while.. Give me 10 minutes and I will be back ASAP.

Jin: Hey…

Soon, Jin saw a traffic police walking towards his car, Jin stared at the no parking sign by the side and is mentally prepared that he'll be fined.

10 minutes later, Xiaoyu ran back breathlessly carrying two big bags with her, bend down and looked at the unhappy Jin.

Xiaoyu: Sorry.. for keep you waiting for so long..

Jin (half joking, half serious tone): You are real daring, there's no woman who dare to ask me to wait for her.

Though that's the case, he still opens the door for her. He looked at the plastic bag and saw some supermarket name printed on it.

Xiaoyu (explaining herself): this morning at home.. ..I mean at your fridge was empty and saw the supermarket along the way so asked you to stop the car. I really sorry.

Jin (drove away hurriedly): I am not asking you to cook.

Xiaoyu (don't have the habit of eating out): but.. you can't always eat out and buy take-outs too.

Being influenced by her mother since young, Xiaoyu has the habit of being thrifty, eating out and buying take-out food is very expensive. Besides she likes to cook so to her stepping into the kitchen is nothing.

Jin: I am used to eating out (reply seems to be simple but that equal to rejecting)

Xiaoyu: I know each and everyone has different habit, but eating out every meal won't be nutrition so sometimes you ought to have a change. Though I am not very fabulous in cooking, shouldn't be that bad until can't swallow the food.

Jin turned and stared at Xiaoyu. She thought he's angry but didn't expect him to laugh.

Jin: You are more nagging compared to my mother. (seems to have found something interesting) Don't you know what the job of a woman is? You can request jewelries, nice clothes and money from me. This is the first time seeing someone like you who wish to step into the kitchen and cook. But what's this? Trying to feed my stomach then tie me by your side?

Xiaoyu stared at him, and don't seem to agree with his logic.

Jin (stopped laughing and looked at her): but.. you aren't that smart.

Xiaoyu: I am just fixing dinner only. (giving the unbelievable look and said angrily) pardon me for saying something, you are being too suspicious. (turned back her head)

After waiting for sometime, there's still nothing from him. She turned back and saw him smiling.

Xiaoyu: aren't you angry over what I have just said?

Jin: What have you bought?

Xiaoyu: some.. some green vegetables that I like.

Jin: oh? I hate eating green vegetables.

Xiaoyu (opened her eyes wide and stared at him)[POV this guy… is really being spoil by girls…


	10. Homecooked meal

Chapter 9 home-cooked food 

Just because he said he doesn't like eating green vegetables, Xiaoyu purposely cook different types of green vegetables. That means, tonight's dinner is nothing but green vegetables. Jin stared at the vegetables on the tables and frowned hard!

Jin: No matter how hungry am I, I won't force myself to eat these type of food.

Xiaoyu: "this type of food"? don't say that too soon..

Jin (giving her a suspicious look): I thought you were someone who's gentle and timid, was that only the surface? This whole table of vegetables, I guess you did it on purpose right?

Seeing him frowned so hard, Xiaoyu felt like laughing.

Xiaoyu [POV: in the office, he seems so cold and arrogant. Besides he's someone who's always so calm, to see this kind of expression on him is rather tough. (She look at him) eating more vegetables are good for your health. You can try, just one bite, if you don't like then I will finish all the vegetables on the table.

She pretended as nothing happened, lifted her rice bowl and started to eat those vegetables and she enjoys eating them. Jin seems to be tolerating. While eating, Xiaoyu looked at him secretly, seeing him behaving like a little kid, she really feel like laughing.

After staring at the food for a while, he lifted his chopsticks and began to take some vegetable.

Xiaoyu: You can try dipping the bean sprouts with the sauce.

Jin hesitates for a while and accepted her suggestion. Xiaoyu was rather nervous, after seeing he's not frowning anymore, she smiled.

Jin: What are you laughing at?

Xiaoyu (brave up): I can't imagine GM of Mishima Zaibatsu doesn't like to eat vegetables…

Jin (tone sounds a bit unhappy): I will finish off this plate of veggies!

Xiaoyu (smiling happier): Just this plate? Don't tell me.. the GM of Mishima Zaibatsu is just like a little kid who's picky on food?

Jin: don't be too proud of yourself. I am giving you face by finishing off this plate. (started eating the veggies)

To her surprise, Jin finished that plate of veggies within 3 minutes. Xiaoyu was really shocked and gave him a unbelieving look

Jin (found out that Xiaoyu has been staring at him): aren't you eating?

Xiaoyu: erm.. oh… (hurriedly lowered her head and eat her rice)

Jin: Cook a few more vegetable tomorrow.

Xiaoyu (shocked and widen her eyes): huh?

Jin: to be honest, your vegetables.. (clearing his throat) tastes rather good.

Xiaoyu: oh.. (pretending to be eating but she's smiling) [POV why? Why am I actually feeling some warmth? Is this illusion? Yes.. it is…this is only a transaction, Ling Xiaoyu !! be clear.. you have one lump sum waiting for you to clear and just a dinner alone won't make you understand him.

Thinking of the agreement between both of them, she felt rather heavy-hearted. Jin also sensed the weird atmosphere, he stopped talking as well.

Next morning, Jin smells something nice and wake up from his dreams slowly. The first thing that came to his mind was his house is on fire but after thinking a few seconds, the smell doesn't seem like burnt smell. Next moment, he remembered there's a woman in his apartment. He got down the bed, washes up and got changed.

Xiaoyu: morning.. (already prepared breakfast)

Jin was rather taken aback to see her already in her office suit, with her hair neatly hooked behind her ears. Seems like she's prepared to leave for work anytime. He thought he would be seeing her in her nightdress and smell of oil and smoke.

Xiaoyu: is there anything wrong?

Jin (pulled out the chair): nothing..

Xiaoyu: I have prepared breakfast, when you are finished we can go to work (took a bottle of milk and gave it to him)

Jin (looking and her and with a joking tone): You intend to changed me into a homely person?

Xiaoyu: I don't have any special intention. I have explained before, because I have to eat breakfast so just prepare for you as well..

Jin: You mean.. your virtuous actions have nothing to do with me?

Xiaoyu (gave a cold reply): if you wish to explain that way then so be it.

Jin (looked at her and noticed she's back to her coldness) since that's the case you can prepare your share only.. (stood up and walk back to the living room)

Xiaoyu: I have already prepared your breakfast.

Jin (never stopped walking): I have said before, I am used to eating out. (took his shoe from the shoe rack and looked at the watch) I can wait for you.

Xiaoyu (turned and clear the table, putting the sandwiches into lunch box) we can leave now GM! (replying him without any expressions)

Jin: You don't have to take care of me. That's not your responsibilities. Besides the agreement, we don't need to have another extra relationship. To be clear, I don't like  
implications.

Xiaoyu didn't nod or shakes her head and followed him out of the house. She understands what he meant by that.

It has been sometime since Jin has been fetching her from and to work. As time passes by, Miharu is also affected by the rumor. Xiaoyu can tell that there's a few times Miharu wanted to talk to her about the relationship between Jin and her but in the end, Miharu didn't ask. Since Miharu didn't ask, Xiaoyu also just treats it as nothing happened. In fact, she doesn't have to explain to Miharu about the relationship between Jin and herself because they don't even have any relationship at all but they also did have some relationship. Xiaoyu understands that this matter can't be explained clearly.

News of Jin sending a staff to and from work has already spread into Heihachi Mishima and Jin's mother's ears. Heihachi Mishima treats this as nothing as he knows that his grandson had many women and so just treat this case as a normal one. He's used to it. When his mother knows about it, she could sense something is not right.

She understands her son very well, though Jin is a playboy, he would never bring a woman back to his apartment and stay. But this time, he's sending to and from work, this shows the possibility of both of them staying together is very high. She thought to herself, is her son really serious about this woman? She decided to go and look for Xiaoyu. 

Next day morning at 10am, Mrs. Kazama appeared at the lobby of Mishima Zaibatsu. Though she's Jin's mother, Heihachi Mishima's daughter-in-law, she had never stepped into Mishima Zaibatsu before. The staff had never seen her before so just treat her as normal guests.

After knowing that someone's looking for her, Xiaoyu left the office and proceeds to the lobby. When Xiaoyu reached there, Mrs. Lin looked at her from head to toe. She noticed that Xiaoyu has an attractive appearance, and demure. The first impression of Xiaoyu is real good.

Xiaoyu: Erm.. excuse me aunty, are you looking for me?

Mrs. Kazama: You are Ms. Ling?

Xiaoyu: yes (nodded her head)

Mrs. Kazama: Ms. Ling, I am Mrs. Kazama, sorry to disturb you during office hours. I have something to talk to you..

Xiaoyu: Is alright. Feel free to say. But.. I don't think I know you..

Mrs. Kazama (nodded her head): I am Jin's mother. My purpose of coming here is to find out what happened between Jin and you. That matter of both of you has been spread in the office. I would like to find out if this rumor is true?

Xiaoyu never expect Jin's mother to look for her. She was totally taken aback by that.

Mrs. Kazama: Ms. Ling, I know I shouldn't have approached you like that. Please forgive me for being so straight-forward just now. As Jin's mother, I have the rights to show concern for him.

Xiaoyu: Aunty.. I…

Mrs. Kazama: Ms. Ling, can you tell me what the relationship between Jin and yourself is?

Xiaoyu: I… we… we are dating now..

Mrs. Kazama: Dating??? Ms. Ling, do you mind making it clearer?

Xiaoyu GM and I are already staying together.

Xiaoyu understands that she has to tell his mother their relationship because that's the main purpose of them being together. After hearing that, Mrs. Kazama's can't hide her shocking expression.   
Mrs. Kazama: Ms. Ling, to be very honest, though we are only meeting for the first time, I don't dislike you but like you instead. But I hope you can understand my feeling of being a mother.. so.. I have a presumptuous request

Xiaoyu: Aunty, please feel free to speak. (she seems to have guessed what Jin's mother is going to say)

The bait that Jin set did catch a fish but the person attracted here is not Heihachi Mishima but his mother.

Mrs. Lin: I feel that you are a nice girl and have a good future, so I hope you will leave Jin.

Xiaoyu (lowered her head and answer): If aunty is able to give me a valid reason for leaving him, I will leave him.

Mrs. Kazama: Ms. Ling, don't be misunderstood. I request you to leave Jin is not because of background status. Looks like I have to tell you a story.

Jin's mother started to tell her about the fiancée.

Mrs. Kazama: Ms. Ling, no matter if there's love between both of you. I have to tell you that Jin has a fiancée already. (told Xiaoyu the whole story)

Xiaoyu kept quiet and felt shocked! So.. Mrs. Kazama is the person whom she has been looking for. If not for the bracelet, she wouldn't have come to Tokyo, won't meet Jin and now.. getting to know the real story behind it. She starts to hesitate if she should follow her mother's wish and return the bracelet to Jin's mother.

Xiaoyu: Aunty, don't worry… there isn't any promises between Jin and I.

Mrs. Kazama (puzzled): what do you mean by there's no promises?

Xiaoyu: Aunty, just give me sometime. Maybe not even 3 months and I will leave Mishima Zaibatsu and leave Tokyo.

Mrs. Kazama: Leave Mishima Zaibatsu?

Xiaoyu: Yes.

Mrs. Kazama: but…

Xiaoyu (divert topic because she' can't explain much to her now): I am sorry aunty, I still have work..

Mrs. Kazama (hesitate for a while): Alright. Get on with your work…

Since she knows that there's "nothing" between both of them, she felt so much relieved. If not for the marriage agreement, she really likes Xiaoyu a lot.

(to be continued)


	11. His Motive

Chapter 10 his motive 

At night when Xiaoyu's alone in the room, she took out the box that contains the bracelet.

Jin (appeared all of the sudden): Still not asleep?

Xiaoyu (got a shocked and put back the box hurriedly): yah..

Jin (smiling): seeing the lights are still on, I knew you are not sleeping. (walked into the room) it seems like you love to hide things?

Xiaoyu (giving him a cold answer): Is there anything?

Jin (went straight into the topic): my mother looked for you today?

Xiaoyu (stoned for a while): yup..

Jin: Never knew that my mom will look for you. She doesn't bother about my affairs with woman.

Xiaoyu: Your mother is concern about you.

Jin (smiling): being bribed by her after the first meeting?

Xiaoyu didn't show any expressions. Ever since she got to know about the thing between both of them.. she is still not ready to face it and doesn't know how to face it.

Jin: I want to know what my mom told you.

Xiaoyu: nothing much. Just ask about both of us?

Jin: Just like that?

Xiaoyu: She also mentioned that you had a fiancée.

Jin: that marriage agreement? That's so ridiculous.

Hearing that he denied the marriage agreement so rashly, Xiaoyu felt a sharp pain.

Jin: If is that old man, then what he will refer to is not that marriage agreement. He's trying to make use of my marriage to consolidate his power. His ideal granddaughter-in-law is Julia Chang from Chang's Enterprise.

Xiaoyu (lowered her tone): Chang? Not bad.. very compatible

Jin (cast aside all his smiles after hearing what she said): why do I feel like you are behaving like an outsider? Don't really feel involved.

Xiaoyu: involvement?

Jin (standing right in front of her): the way you are not, is not enough.

When he walked closer to her, she could smell nice cologne and she can confirmed that it belongs to him because he only uses certain brand of cologne.

Xiaoyu (turned her head away, trying to press down that mysterious and unwelcome feeling): I don't know what I must do in order to reach your expectation.

Jin: look at me! (lifted her chin and look deep into her eyes) you have always been like that. This is not enough. I want you to more concern about me.. this will make that old man feel threatening.

Jin (looking at her clear black eyes, he smiles): well… hmm…. What should I do to you?

Upon hearing that Xiaoyu's heart beat very fast. She's not able to catch his expressions for the past few days but she's been looking forward to his smiles. She turned her face away, wanting to eliminate indulges that shouldn't exists. This anticipation shouldn't be happening on any of them.

Jin: Still don't intend to sleep huh?

Xiaoyu (replied him coldly): yup.

She doesn't understand why she would want to avoid him after seeing that smile on his face.

Jin: Shall we go to the living room?

Xiaoyu (purposely reject him): We have to work tomorrow.

Jin: I know. Won't take up too much of your time. (Turned and walk out of the room)

After three seconds, Xiaoyu followed him out.

Jin: You won't get drunk by drinking champagne.

When Xiaoyu reached the living room, Jin handed her a glass of wine. Xiaoyu had no choice but to take it from him and sat on the sofa.

Jin: You haven't told me, what my mom said.

Xiaoyu holds back her breath and took a sip from the glass of "champagne" he gave her. He saw her taking the first sip. To him, plain white wine is equivalent to champagne.

Xiaoyu: I told your mother not to worry.. as there's nothing between us.

Jin (frowned): You really said that? If.. the person who looked for you today is that old man, how will you answer?

Xiaoyu: How do you want me to answer?

Jin: You will follow what I have said?

Xiaoyu: So long as I can accept.

Jin (staring at her): you can tell that old man, you don't want anything except me - - Jin Kazama.

She stared at him, because what he said made her blushed and so she took another sip.

Jin (filling up her glass): why? is it very difficult to just say "you want me"?

Xiaoyu: May I ask… why? why would you want to create illusion? Both of you are grandparent and grandchild, why are both of you are cold hearted…

Jin (looked away, leaving the bottle of wine at the side table): There's no why.

Being interrupted by him again, Xiaoyu lifted the glass and took another sip. This time her cheeks are getting redder. Both of them falls into a sense of embarrassment, so there were moments of silence. In between, Xiaoyu took another few sips.

Xiaoyu: I.. I want to go back and sleep.

His silence made her feel uneasy and wants to return back to the room in order to avoid such atmosphere. The moment she stood up, she felt dizzy.

Jin: Alright? (held on to her as he had expected that)

She lifted her head and looked at him with her cheeks blushing.

Xiaoyu: alright… what wine is this? I feel so dizzy. (falls into his arms)

Jin (smile): Champagne! Let's go back to the room.

Xiaoyu: orh..

He carried her and walked back to his room, the room where both of them have been sleeping together since day one.

Jin: Not feeling good? Your face is very red.

She nodded her head and felt dizziness. Jin had no replies but smiles.

Xiaoyu: I am.. alright.. (her sweet tone now is totally different from the coldness she used to have)

Jin felt rather satisfied to see the feminization side of her. Perhaps only when she's drunk, then she would be able to put away the faint armor of hers and became a cute woman.

Jin (staring at the drunk Xiaoyu): Actually, I don't have the intention of doing this, but just now I finally understand why I won't want other women except you..

Xiaoyu frowned and tried to remain clear conscious.

Jin: You want to know the reason? Your arrogance is the reason why I want to subdue.

Xiaoyu had not lost her rationality totally jus that her reactions are a bit slow. What Jin just said made her realized and guessed what's his motive.

Xiaoyu (realized Jin is getting closer to her): no… you promised to give me one month's time.

Jin: One month's time is too long.. besides I don't like you being too indifferent. I want you to be involved.

Seeing Jin is on top of her, she tried pushing him but failed. From his eyes, she could tell his determination and finally realized she won't be able to escape tonight because Jin has no patience to wait anymore. Very soon, Jin started kissing her.


	12. Being Insulted

Chapter 11 being insulted 

This period of time, all sorts of rumors regarding Jin had surfaced, everyone in Mishima Zaibatsu has been talking about it. GM's rumor has been a topic for everyone to talk about during their free time. It would be weird if it didn't arouse Heihachi Mishima's attention. Though, Heihachi Mishima and Jin can't tolerate each other, he understands his grandson. He knows that Jin is definitely not someone that doesn't separate work and personal matters. This time his dating partner is someone from the company, Heihachi Mishima thought that Jin would keep it low-profile. Who knows Jin didn't avoid doing anything that might arouse suspicious; the worst thing is they are living together for more than one month. This is something that had never happen before.

Heihachi Mishima is very clear that Jin has his own principles, because there won't be any woman who's able to stay by his side for more than one month but this time, it really happened.

From all sorts of traces, Heihachi Mishima start to suspect if that's not a show for him to see then it would be Jin is serious about this woman which is something that he won't allow that to happen. Heihachi Mishima did the same thing as Jin's mother, he went to approach Xiaoyu. He went to the office asking for Xiaoyu when Jin's not in the office. This really shocked everyone in the office.

Heihachi Mishima (Staring hard at the distinct girl standing in front of him): You are Ling Xiaoyu?

Xiaoyu nodded her head and continues to give Heihachi Mishima eye contact. She heard from Miharu that Heihachi Mishima is the one who wants to question her.

Heihachi Mishima (tone is real bad and insulting Xiaoyu): You are the one who seduces Jin?

Xiaoyu (fight back): Seduce? This is a very serious word, is not suitable to use it on me.

Heihachi Mishima: Then what? Both parties fall in love willingly?

He doesn't believe, given Jin's expectations and cleverness, he will fall in love with such a normal girl. He knows Jin's target is Julia Chang because he understands his grandson.

Xiaoyu (never avoid that scary eye contact) Perhaps you can explain it that way...

Xiaoyu kept calm all along and never avoids his eye contact. She seems not affected by his temper.

Heihachi Mishima: That's a joke! You are not sure about that yourself, how can you say that both of you fall in love willingly?

Xiaoyu: Sometimes a feeling for someone is hard to describe.

Ever since that night she got drunk, a real relationship happened between both of them. She doesn't know how other women looked at this kind of matter but to her, this is something that made her depressed. Jin is a wild person, indulging in his crazy sentiment that illusion in her has been getting deeper. She tried analyzing before what's the difference between love and love's desire. Ever since that night, she has sunk into that…  
She had lost the meaning of love, all she knows is to stop thinking of him. She knows she's lost, and force herself to treat it as a real simple agreement between both of them...

The more she rejects, the worse she will be. He ever said before maybe she would misunderstand and sunk into a relationship. Apart from the passion at night, she would treat him real coldly so that she has the courage to stay by his side. She told herself, there will only be agreement and not love between them.

Heihachi Mishima: That's well-said! You want money right?

Xiaoyu (lifted a smile): Perhaps you won't believe I don't want anything. All I want is to stay Jin's side and I will be contented. (she finally gave the answer that Jin wants her to say but this answer had hurt herself)

Heihachi Mishima: How dare you to threaten me?

Xiaoyu (shook her head): please believe me, that's not a threat. If you are able to think clearly, you will understand. (turned and wanted to leave)

Heihachi Mishima: Stop there!

Xiaoyu stopped near the door.

Heihachi Mishima: Apart from my grandson, you are the first one to use this kind of attitude to talk to me.

Despite his hot temper, he really admires Xiaoyu has the guts to face him without avoiding his eye contact. He's not benevolent. He knows that the calmer the person is, the motive behind is larger. He's sure that Xiaoyu has a motive.

Heihachi Mishima(in a warning tone): Listen up! I don't care what you have up on your sleeves, better leave Jin before I start to lose my patience. Once I lose my patience, you will be doom.

Xiaoyu never answers him but just gave a gentle smile and left the office. Heihachi Mishima's so angry that he threw his walking stick away.

Miharu has to leave for an urgent meeting so she told Xiaoyu to clock off half an hour earlier. After stepping out of the building, she heard someone calling her and saw Hwoarang .

Hwoarang: Finally you are here…

Xiaoyu (surprised to see him): Hwoarang, what are you doing here?

Hwoarang: I just came back from overseas so went to look for you and heard from your landlord that you have moved out.

Hwoarang is the only son, though his family is not very rich, he still lives a good life. She likes Xiaoyu this type of girl, if there's a chance he would go after her.

Xiaoyu: oh.. sorry.. as it was in hurry so..

Hwoarang: Well… why not have dinner with me then…

Xiaoyu stoned for a while and Hwoarang has already held her hand and walked towards his car.

Hwoarang: Let's go.. is good to relax after a day of hard work..

Xiaoyu wanted to reject initially, since she doesn't want to go back so early besides what Heihachi Mishima said had hurt her rather deeply...

Xiaoyu: Alright.. but I can't go back it too late… (she needs a breather)

Hwoarang: I know.. You are a girl after all... I promise I will send you back safely tonight.

Xiaoyu laughed after seeing that weird expression of Hwoarang's. Throughout this one month plus, this is the first time she's feeling so relaxed.

After dinner, Hwoarang sent her home.

Xiaoyu: Thanks.. I am really happy tonight.

Hwoarang: You are welcome. I never knew that my mother likes you so much. She said when you are free, feel free to drop by and have dinner. Need me to walk you in?

Xiaoyu: is alright. I can walk in myself.

Hwoarang: Xiaoyu.. after shifting out you stayed here alone?

Xiaoyu (lowered her head): I.. I am staying at a friend's place. Their whole family migrated to other country so I am just looking after for them. (she lied to him)

Hwoarang: oh.. I see… this place is definitely better than the one you were staying previously.

Xiaoyu smiled unnaturally. Seeing her frowned, Hwoarang stretched out his hand and smoothened her eye brows.

Hwoarang: Is dangerous for a girl to stay out alone, if there's any problem call me.

Xiaoyu: Thank you…

Hwoarang: Go back… is late..

Xiaoyu nodded her head and walked towards the apartment.


	13. The Fight

Chapter 12 quarreled 

Standing at the kitchen's window looking out trying to search for something. This is already the fifth time that Jin went to the kitchen and took a peek outside.

???: Whey, Jin!!! Why do you seem so restless tonight?

Jin (walked back to the living room): our business discussion is over. You don't have to stay here.

That guy is known as Paul, Jin's friend cum business partner.

Paul: Well, business discussion is over but I haven't drink enough.

Jin: Whatever! (walked into the kitchen for the sixth time)

Upon returning standing at the door step, Xiaoyu saw the lights are on. She stoned for a while before entering. Ever since he told her not to prepare dinner for him, unless he sends her home or else Jin will never be home so early.

Xiaoyu (opened the door): I am back.. (saw another guy apart from Jin)

Jin (noticed the slight smile on her face): where have you gone to? Seems like you are rather happy tonight.

Xiaoyu (stoned for a while): no.. because I was working overtime that's why I came back late.

After hearing that, he just laughed without any expressions. That's because he had called earlier on and was told that she had left the office early.

Xiaoyu: sorry, I didn't know you are at home.

Jin (sat on the sofa answering her coldly): It doesn't matter. No one's controlling your freedom.

Xiaoyu: how come you are home early tonight?

Jin (expressionless): Same thing. Whether I am home early or late, I don't have to explain to you.

Xiaoyu's smiles hardened on her face. Staying in this weird atmosphere, Paul couldn't take it but smiled.

Jin(pulled Paul up from the sofa and walked past Xiaoyu): Paul, didn't you just say you haven't had enough drinks? We shall go out and have some more.

Jin's coldness is as good as treating that Xiaoyu never exist at all. Xiaoyu felt a pain in her heart, she took a deep breathe trying to ignore that weird feeling.

Paul: Jin, aren't you going to introduce this pretty lady?

Hearing what Paul said, Xiaoyu didn't know what to do. She stood still and was hoping for something.. In the office, she's just a low-ranking staff, unless she sends documents to his office or else she won't even get to see him. In the apartment, they don't really talk much. She has been trying to maintain the distance between them because she will always remember he mentioned before, he doesn't like implications. Apart from night time where they sleep together, she doesn't even understand him at all.

Jin: There's no need for you to know. She's not someone important.

Xiaoyu stood still at the doorstep until she heard a loud "bang" behind her. She seems to have lost her ability to do anything, she just stood there blankly feeling disappointed and sad. Though what he said is truth, his words are always that cold, this time is different. He had hurt her very badly in front of his friend. Those hurting words are worst than giving her a slap on her face, back to reality… she's just a nobody to him.

Right from the start, there's a motive of them being together. While she's hoping that they will be able to develop further.. Xiaoyu made her way back to the room, closed the door and slide onto the floor. She cried..

Xiaoyu [POV: Ling Xiaoyu! You are lying to yourself!! You think you are very strong? In fact you are a weakling..

After that she smiled, not because she's crazy but being conscious. She has been surviving with her mother since young, she has never been in love not like any guys before. That's natural that she doesn't know how to draw a clear line between the boundaries. That's why she has fall into that unusual relationship between Jin and herself and mistaken that as love.

Right from the start, Jin had made himself very clear that there's only "transaction" between them and nothing else. She's not been facing the fact so the one being childish is her. Just like what Jin had said before he left the house, had made her realized that.. the fact… back to reality. She suddenly remembered that Heihachi Mishima had looked for her. Jin's purpose of looking for her is because of Heihachi Mishima. Now he had already looked for her and looks like not too long later Jin will get the result he wanted.

That night, Jin was out very late. Doorbell rang. Xiaoyu switched on the lights and took a look at the clock. It's 12.30am. She wonders who would that be, could be Jin got drunk. She went out opening the door and saw a woman standing in front of her. She wasn't very polite, the moment door was opened. She pushed Xiaoyu aside and stomped into the house.

???: Who are you? Why are you staying here?

Xiaoyu: I should be the one asking that!

???: I am Lili! Jin's girlfriend.

Xiaoyu: oh?

Lili: Who are you?

Xiaoyu: What do you think?

Lili: he didn't even bring me home before and yet you are here in your pajamas? Where's Jin Kazama?

Xiaoyu: he's not in.

Lili (pushed her aside and went inside): Both of you sleep in the same room? What's the relationship between both of you?

Xiaoyu: Does it concern you?

Lili (damn angry): I am asking you a question!!!

Xiaoyu: So you said you are his girlfriend, then why didn't he bring you back before? He changed girlfriend just like changing clothes. You are just one piece of unwanted clothes… once he got tired, he will throw it away.

Lili: how dare you!

Xiaoyu (took a deep breathe): you are curious to know our relationship? Tell you.. I am just a nobody to him!

Lili: Then why are you here? Must be you right? You kept on sticking to him, you followed him home and slept with him?

Xiaoyu: Please mind your words! (saw Jin standing at the door step, hoping that he would come in and helped her)

Lili: I have always been like that.

Xiaoyu: given your manners, I think is wise of him to "discard" you.

Upon hearing that, Lili slapped Xiaoyu, that was a real tight slap. Xiaoyu fell onto the floor. She sat on the floor and he didn't come forward to help her. He only stepped in when Lili wanted to give her another slap.

Jin (grabbed hold of her hand and said angrily): That's enough! Get out!!!

Lili: Jin…

Before Lili could say much, Jin dragged her out of his house and closed the door. He walked towards her, bent down wanting to touch the swelling cheeks but she turned away from him and stood up. Jin had no choice but to withdraw his hand.

Jin: you are blaming me for not helping?

Xiaoyu remained quiet.

Jin: I can't interfere because that's the war between women.

Xiaoyu (expressionless): You have never thought of helping me…

Jin (relying honestly but without any expressions): You are right, I really never thought of that.

He heard everything that she told Lili, he stood there watching her being bullied by Lili and yet never helps her. If she really needs him to protect her, she would have opened her mouth and asked for help.

Xiaoyu (laughed): I know.. just treat it as I have not asked anything.

The answer given is something she had expected, but hearing from him it made her heart bleed.

Jin (walked and stood in front of her): You won't be bothered with it? Tell me, what kind of retreat you want? I will fulfill your wish then.

Xiaoyu (feeling a stab in her heart): I will let you know then… (walked back to the room)

Jin: Well, where you want to go is not my business, which guy you want to go out with I won't interfere but all these that old man will send someone to investigate.

Xiaoyu stopped outside the room.

Jin: Even if is only a show, it has to look real. Or else, won't be able to hurt him, if that's the case than there's no meaning behind our relationship. (walked towards the room too)

Xiaoyu (turned and faced him): when will everything be over including what I owe you?

Jin stopped and looked at her.

Jin: till that old man looks for you.

Xiaoyu (look deep into his eyes): if.. director has already looked me up?

Jin: He looked for you already?

Xiaoyu (staring hard at him): He came today…

Jin (asking her very straight-forward): you want to end?

Xiaoyu just nodded her head. She chose to hurt herself, make herself heart-broken.

Jin: Alright then. This apartment is for you, you don't have to move back.

Xiaoyu (shook her head): thanks. If you don't mind just let me stay for another night, I will move out tomorrow.

Jin (a deep low tone, clenching his fist): I said you don't have to move! You better go to work. If you apply leave to move house, I will definitely catch you.

Xiaoyu can't figure out why he became so angry all of the sudden but all these are not important anymore… She stood still staring at the floor, seal up all her feelings. Jin looked at her, seeing that she had no reactions, her coldness made him more angry.

maybe his understanding towards her is still not enough that's why when Lili was finding fault with her, Xiaoyu could gave her such cold replies. He hates women who lie, seems like all women who are materialistic are like this. He thought she would be different from them, would admit honestly that she went out with another guy but she chose to lie. Tonight, he had seen everything clearly from the kitchen's window. He saw he's the same guy that sent Xiaoyu to work before. He thought Xiaoyu was threatening him by saying to end the relationship.

Jin (said cruelty): you can have the apartment, we shall end our relationship. I mean.. Body contacts… you still have to stay here. Our agreement hasn't end. After I marry Julia Chang, you are still my woman in name.

Xiaoyu turned pale after hearing him mentioning about that.

Jin: You still don't know. Next two month's time I will be announcing that I will be marry Julia Chang. (he can't be bothered if she's hurt by that)

Xiaoyu (replied coldly): Really? Congrats to you then.

Jin (seeing that she still has no expressions, he got real angry): I am the one forking out the money; only I can stop the transaction! (left the apartment angrily)

After Jin left, Xiaoyu returned to the room, hugging her two legs and tears flow uncontrollably. She cried the whole night.

(to be continued)


	14. Saving Him

Chapter 13 saving him 

Xiaoyu followed Jin's instructions just because she remembers that she owes him. She stays at the apartment, going and off work punctually. One month has past, her life seems to be back quietness but the only big difference is she hasn't seen Jin for the past month ever since that night he stomped out of the apartment. He just seems like have disappeared from her life, she knows that his office is just there but she's a low-ranking staff. She won't have the chance to see him.

Everyday the same routine goes for her. Taking bus to and off work, her life is much simpler than usual working adults, that's because she doesn't have much savings. That's why her life is much simpler. Apart from preparing her 3 meals, she would bring lunchbox to work. She doesn't have the habits of shopping and saves in order to repay her debts. This evening after work, she went to the nearest ATM to withdraw money and discovered she had extra $50k in her account. $50k to her is really a huge sum of money. She understands where the money comes from; Jin is supporting her secretly.

She knows what's his motive behind this is to attract Heihachi Mishima's attention but this sum of money has hurt her pride. Though she has debts to pay, she won't use Jin's money. She owes him a lot.

When she's reaching the door step, she saw a black Mercedes parked outside the park. She saw someone trying to get some help.

Xiaoyu: Is there anything I can help?

Driver: my old master's got heart attack. I gave him his medication already but he still fainted.

Xiaoyu: heart attack???

Xiaoyu went to the passenger seats and discovers that the person is Heihachi Mishima. She stoned for a while and took his pulse rate, is obvious that his heart had stopped pumping. She performed CPR on him and soon there was pulse rate again. She told the driver to drive to the hospital immediately.

Xiaoyu stayed and kept him accompany for the whole night. As Jin's mother had gone overseas so he wasn't able to contact her. Next morning, when Heihachi Mishima woke up, he asked the driver to invite Xiaoyu into his ward.

Heihachi Mishima: You save my life?

She just nodded her head gently without saying anything. As he was talking, she took a knife and peels an apple for him.

Heihachi Mishima: I am here talking to you!

Xiaoyu (handed the apple to him): taking more fruits is good for your health. You have a weak heart, so please control your temper.

Heihachi Mishima (stubbornly): Don't think I will thank you just because you saved me.

Seeing that he didn't take the apple, she smiled.

Xiaoyu: I know. You don't like apple because is hard to bite? When my mom was still sick, she's also like that. I shall make apple juice for you then.

Heihachi Mishima: Stop all that pretence. I have already given you a warning to leave my grandson.

He knows that Xiaoyu didn't listen to his warning to leave Jin immediately that's why he asked his driver to drive him to Jin's apartment to talk to her. Of course, Heihachi Mishima didn't know that Jin had moved out of the apartment one month ago.

Xiaoyu: you think too much. Your warning against others has always been like this?

Heihachi Mishima has been on the business line for so many years. He had learnt to protect himself against harm. He never knew that Xiaoyu's few words would make him get angry so easily.

Heihachi Mishima: shut up. Who are you to lecture me?

Xiaoyu: Don't be so agitated, this is not good for your heart.

Xiaoyu had taken care of sick patient on long-term basis so she knows that patients will tend to vent their anger easily.

Heihachi Mishima: Get lost! (shouting and asking the driver): get this person out of my ward.

Xiaoyu (stood up took her bag): seems like you can't control your temper yah? I shall make a move first and will be here again tomorrow.

Driver: Ms. Ling..

Xiaoyu: yah?

Driver: Sorry. My old master's temper has been bad but he's not a bad guy…..

Xiaoyu (smiled): is alright. I will be here again tomorrow. (left the hospital)

Heihachi Mishima's temper is real bad, he's another person that doesn't know how to show his gratitude. Why would she want to come again? Deep inside her, Xiaoyu knows that she's doing this because Heihachi Mishima resembles someone.. she has never thought what she will get in return by treating Heihachi Mishima so well.. Jin Kazama will never get to know all these.

The following day, Xiaoyu applied for half-day leave, went back to the apartment and cooked some fish soup then proceeds to the hospital. The moment she stood outside his door, she heard the scolding.

Heihachi Mishima: I want to discharge! (started throwing things around him)

Xiaoyu opened the door and saw the driver standing one side tolerating Heihachi Mishima's temper.

Xiaoyu (turned to the driver): you go out first, I shall take care of him.

Heihachi Mishima (shouting at his driver): Stop there! (turned to Xiaoyu) who are you to stop me from scolding my driver?

Xiaoyu: Your driver is also a human, he needs rest. (opened the door for him and asked him to leave the ward)

Heihachi Mishima was stunned as he didn't expect Xiaoyu to disobey him.

Xiaoyu: I made some fish soup, though there are no injuries on you. Having more proteins and low cholesterol food is good for you. (pouring the soup onto the bowl and scooped one mouth) just now you vented your anger, must be hungry already. Take it while is hot. (brings the soup to him)

Heihachi Mishima (turned his head away): I hate fishes.

Xiaoyu: you're not eating? Then I shall feed you.

Heihachi Mishima: what are you trying to do?

Xiaoyu pulled a chair and sat in front of him, bring the spoon of soup.

Xiaoyu: Jin and you looked alike when you are angry.

Heihachi Mishima stoned for a while and Xiaoyu makes use of this opportunity to bring one scoop of soup into his mouth. He stares at her and really swallowed the soup.

Xiaoyu: But Jin has never vented his anger. You? I have seen you 3 times and every time I see you, you are venting anger. Both of you are really alike…

She could feel that he's really concern about Jin or else he won't be keeping quiet when she's talking about Jin. She could also feel that Jin doesn't hate his grandfather, just like the moment Heihachi Mishima's face glow when he heard about Jin

Heihachi Mishima: Jin is my grandson, we are definitely alike (swallow another mouth of soup)

Unknowingly he finished all the soup, until Xiaoyu started to pack up then he realized.

Heihachi Mishima: What have you given me?

Xiaoyu (smiled): you know that is fish soup still ask what is it? You finished the whole flask of it…

Heihachi Mishima was stunned but revealed a light smile. He felt relaxed talking to Xiaoyu, don't know why he wasn't that dislike Xiaoyu anymore.

Xiaoyu: alright. The soup has finished. I have ran out of ideas, I will be back tomorrow and fight with you.  
Heihachi Mishima: What do you mean by "fight"? You made me sound so unreasonable?

Xiaoyu: isn't that so? Don't bully others again. I will be here tomorrow. Bye.

Heihachi Mishima is looking forward to see her tomorrow.


	15. Flare UP

Chapter 14 flaring up 

Xiaoyu has been visiting Heihachi Mishima every day for one whole week. She would talk to him as well as argue with him, during this period of time Xiaoyu also realized that though he's a stubborn old man, there's a nice side of him too. Even Heihachi Mishima is also surprise that whenever she's around, he would not anyhow scold people.

The nurses in the hospital can't stand his bad temper and would avoid him as far as possible. The only person who's able to make him take his meals, taking injection and medication is Xiaoyu. Yesterday Xiaoyu suffered from a bad flu and had high fever so didn't make it to the hospital.

She would fall sick could be due to not enough rest. She doesn't want to waste money to see doctor so just went to pharmacy and get some medication. After taking it, she slept the whole night until next morning.

Lying on the bed, she could feel her body aching, and couldn't stand properly. She refused to apply for sick leave, because if apply for sick leave she got to produce medical cert or else they will deduct her one day pay. So she insists on going to work despite not feeling well.

Miharu: Xiaoyu, you don't look good. Sick?

Xiaoyu (trying to smile): I am alright.

Miharu: Then that's good. Better eat some nutrition meals?

Xiaoyu: I know. Thanks Miharu.

Miharu: There's a meeting in the afternoon and you might have to be there. Can you make it?

Xiaoyu (nodded her head): No problem.

For the whole afternoon, Xiaoyu was busy like mad. Though she felt some dizziness, she still hangs on and does her work as per normal. When is time, she proceeds with Miharu to the meeting room.

Miharu: Xiaoyu, you don't look well… want to go back and rest?

Xiaoyu: Miharu, I am fine.. is alright.

Though Xiaoyu can't tell it already, starting to have blur vision and having cold sweats, she still refuses to see doctor. She thought she would be fine after a while.

???: GM is coming, you girls may go back and do your work.

Those were said by other secretaries. Since Jin is single it means each and everyone of them stands a chance. Xiaoyu was so sick until she didn't really catch what they said. When she turned her body towards the door, her eyes met Jin's. Jin was stunned when he saw her. He noticed she's looking very pale. They haven't been in touch for one month. Initially he thought she's just like other girls who will cry and look for him to go back to them but she didn't and is serious about drawing a clear line between them. Since she can be that heartless so he can do it as well. Jin didn't even look at her and walked past her, walked straight into the meeting room. Xiaoyu saw the way he reacted is as cold as a stranger. She knows.. and understand the reason why she hasn't leave because she's hoping.

Miharu: Xiaoyu, are you alright?

Xiaoyu (smiled): I am fine. (walked out of the meeting room without looking at Jin)

After work, Xiaoyu went straight back to the apartment, she really can't take it any longer so after taking the medication, she slept for hours. By the time she woke up is already midnight. She felt a bad headache so took out the medication from the drawer and lay back on the bed. She starts to ponder is time for her to tender her resignation. She knows Miharu will definitely try to make her stay but she had made up her mind on that.

"ring ring"

Xiaoyu (hesitate for a while before picking up the call, she doesn't know if she should answer because this is Jin's place): hello..

Heihachi Mishima: Hey.. girl! You haven't visit me for 2 days.

Xiaoyu (never thought that Heihachi Mishima will call and look for her): Oh.. these 2 days have been very busy at work. (lying) I will visit you when I am not so busy.

Heihachi Mishima: just an assistant, how busy can you be? Did anyone bully you? Tell me and I shall teach the person a lesson.

Xiaoyu (smiled): There is no such thing. You rest well and don't think too much.

Heihachi Mishima: Stop lecturing me. Come over as soon as you are done with your work, get it?

Xiaoyu ( in a gentle tone): yes.. I heard that.

Heihachi Mishima held on to the phone and started grumbling that the nurses doesn't know how to take care of him, hospital food sucks and put on drip almost everyday, making him having bruises. He complained for a while then hang up on the phone unwillingly.

After hanging up the phone, Xiaoyu walked to the wardrobe, opened the drawer and took out her savings book. There's $50k more in her account. She intend to apply for leave tomorrow and go to the bank to withdraw the money that she saved, leaving the $50k, one whole wardrobe of new clothes and the apartment back to the guy who has given her all those. All those things don't belong to her so she won't take it along with her.

She has already planned properly, till everything's settled tomorrow, she will be going back to her hometown, the place where she used to live with her mother. Packing her luggage, she only took along with her those clothes that she has brought to this apartment. Things have come to an end. She will maintain the best way to withdraw till the very last moment.

Jin was being informed by the security of his apartment that his mailbox has overflow. By the time he reached the apartment and found out that Xiaoyu had moved out. She didn't take anything away with her, things that he gave to her like money and clothes, she didn't bring along any of them. Jin stared at the savings book, and keys on the dressing table in the room.. he picked up the phone and called back to office.

Jin: Miharu, ask Ling Xiaoyu to answer the call (controlling his temper)

Miharu: GM? You don't know? I thought you know…

Jin (losing his patience): know what? When did you start to have problems talking?

Miharu (paused for 3 seconds before talking again): GM, Xiaoyu has resigned 2 weeks ago.

There was a moment of silence..

Miharu: GM?

Jin (hung up the call): Ling Xiaoyu, you are smart[POV she thought that's the way to get me back I admit she's smart but no matter what I won't look for her.

He can't control his temper anymore, he swept off everything that's on the dressing table… at this moment his house phone rang.

Jin (frowned and answered the call rudely): who are you?

A moment of silence at the other end of the phone…

Heihachi Mishima: I was still wondering, for the past two weeks where have you gone to and sleeping in which woman's arms.

Jin ( in a rude manner): you called for what?

Heihachi Mishima: where's that girl? Where did she go to? Why she hasn't visit me for the past two weeks?

Jin: Which girl?

Heihachi Mishima: Of course is the girl with surname Ling! Who else but her? Don't tell me just within these two weeks the woman in your apartment has changed?

Jin: She no longer stays here.

Heihachi Mishima (starting to reprimand him): what do you mean by she no longer stay here? You better explain to me clearly. You bullied that girl, making her suffer?

Jin (flaring up): Ling Xiaoyu can leave whenever she likes, no one controls her freedom!!!

Heihachi Mishima: how can it be nothing to do with you? It must be you got involved with another woman; she can't stand it so she left you right?

Jin: didn't you look for her and ask her to get lost from my apartment now she has left, you should be happy as is according to what you wish for!

Heihachi Mishima: Stop pushing all the blames on me. The one who chased her away is not me. I bet you must have another woman that's why make use of me to drive her away.

Jin: Damn it! Ling Xiaoyu, that stubborn woman!!! (raised his voice)

Heihachi Mishima (paused for a while then started talking again): I have never seen you flare up so angrily before. This is like a monster…

Jin (shouting at his grandfather): Damn it!(hung up the call)

(to be continued)


	16. Her New Job

Chapter 15 her new workplace 

Back to her hometown, Xiaoyu has found a job as a hotel customer service job. The weather back there was rather wet, when she fell sick in Tokyo, she didn't take good care of her own health. When she started work, it not only triggered her flu to come back but also got serious. She has been feeling drowsy after taking the medication.

In the afternoon, she asked a colleague to cover for her for an hour, she was too tired and went to the staff lounge and have a slight rest.

???: Xiaoyu…

Xiaoyu heard her manager calling her so she lifted her head up.

Forest: Not feeling well? Need me to send you to hospital? (walked next to her, showing his concern)

Forest Law is the hotel manager, he treats Xiaoyu especially well, and everyday he would ask her for lunch together.

Xiaoyu (smiling): I will be fine after some rest.

Forest: Fine? You are already looking so pale.. tell you what I send you to the hospital first, after seeing the doctor then I send you back and rest.

Xiaoyu: no need…

Forest: Don't act strong.. I don't wish to see my staff faint in the hotel..

Xiaoyu had no choice but to agree.

Xiaoyu: sorry to trouble you then…

Forest: you don't have to be so courtesy to me.

Xiaoyu understands what he means but pretends that she doesn't know. In fact, she doesn't even want to know. Forest has dropped hints to her many times, Xiaoyu understands his feeling for her but she won't accept.

Xiaoyu (walking behind Forest) [POV: I shall make things clear to him when I am better…

Standing at the entrance of the hotel..

Forest: Xiaoyu, you wait for me here while I drive the car over.

Xiaoyu: alright. (seeing Forest running to the car park)

While waiting for Forest, she heard a familiar voice…  
???: So that's the reason for being cold? I really admire you for being able to found someone new so soon…

Xiaoyu could guess who that person is without turning her body… The person is none other than Jin Kazama…

Jin: Why? Don't wish to see me or don't dare to see me? (cast aside the woman beside him and stood in front of Xiaoyu) we are really fated aren't we? We will meet where ever we go…

Xiaoyu (being cold and treated him like a stranger): good afternoon..

Jin is very unhappy with her attitude.

Jin: we don't have to behave like strangers right?

A young beautiful lady walked to Jin's side and hooks his arms and looked at Xiaoyu curiously.

Xiaoyu: Mr. Kazama, greetings to people is the basic courtesy (trying hard to ignore the woman beside him)

Jin frowned and looked at Xiaoyu while the woman beside him burst out laughing. She stopped after he gave her a hard stare.

Jin: very good! (sounded harsh but wasn't feeling good) still the same, good at fighting back.. attitude is still that cold…

Her coldness made him real angry. That's the reason why he casts aside all his work and came all the way to her hometown. He wants to know why will he get angrily so easily with just a few words from her and her cold attitude.

Forest: Xiaoyu… (got out of the car and walked towards her, seeing that she's talking to two strangers, he asked) May I know you are…

Asuka: We intend to stay here…

Asuka is Jin's younger sister, just came back from overseas. On her first day of work, she's being dragged here by Jin on the pretext of "work". The most surprising thing is the person who sponsored for this trip is her grandfather, the one who hasn't been able to get along with her brother.

Forest: Oh.. if that's the case, please wait at the lobby for a while, the customer service ladies will assist both of you.

Jin (pointing at Xiaoyu): I want her.

Before coming here, Jin had made a thorough investigation and knows that she's working in this hotel.

Forest (blinking his eyes): Xiaoyu?

Jin (being arrogant): Yes! I want her! She owe me about $1000k, there shouldn't be any problem asking her to provide her service.

Xiaoyu's face turned pale.

Jin: You can't deny right? At least I am better than loan sharks, I don't charge you interest.

Xiaoyu stares at him.

Jin: So how? Repay the money back now or provide your customer service?

Both of them had the "transaction" before and can say she had repaid him back. But Jin knew that she won't say it so he did it on purpose. Besides yesterday morning, he received an envelope full of cash, it has about $20k and a note stating that " Ling Xiaoyu owes Jin Kazama $1000k…" this is something that made him jumped up to the rooftop and came all the way here to look for her.

Forest (speaking up for her): but mister, Xiaoyu has applied leave for the afternoon..

Xiaoyu (smiled at Forest): is alright. Just for a while, I can do it. (turned to Jin expressionless) Mr. Kazama, this way please.

This time, Asuka is really full of curiosity. She really likes Xiaoyu because she has character!

Asuka: Jin, aren't you going to introduce who's this lady?

Jin (looked at Asuka and frowned): Shut up.

Ever since they broke up, for whole of two months, Jin had never found another woman. If not for her coldness, he wouldn't have asked his sister to tag along for a show.

Even if kill him, he also won't admit that he find a woman to be by his side is just to spite Xiaoyu.

Asuka (control laughing and pretend to be innocent): Why so angry? I will be afraid you know?

Jin gave Asuka a hard stare and stepped into the hotel. Seeing his angriness, Asuka really couldn't believe that this is her brother. She hasn't seen him like this before.

Helping Jin check in is still not enough, he went further by instructing Xiaoyu to being the luggage to his room.

Forest (hands on her shoulders): Xiaoyu, you don't have to provide that service. I will get the bellboy to deliver the luggage up.

Though Forest doesn't know who that guy is and how Xiaoyu owes him so much money, Forest will protect Xiaoyu no matter what.

Xiaoyu (in a gentle tone): GM Law, thanks. This request is not unreasonable, I will try my best.

Forest: but…

Xiaoyu: They have been waiting for sometime, I shall make my move.

Forest didn't agree to that but had no choice, he can't stop her. Though he didn't really know Xiaoyu for a long time, he's beginning to understand that stubbornness in her and that's also the reason why he likes her.

Jin is already waiting very impatiently in the president suite and pacing up and down.

Asuka (giving an unbelievable look): Oniichan… can't you just sit down for a minute? I am feeling dizzy already! (looking at him again, seems like he's no longer that cold-blooded brother of hers)

Jin: You go out first. Come back only when I call you.

Asuka (staring at him): then if you don't call I don't have to come back?

Jin: Leave or not is up to you, you can go back to Tokyo if you want.

Asuka (getting angry): Jin Kazama!!! You only want her and don't want your sister? Throwing me aside after making use of me right?

Jin: $20k

Asuka (asking for the oblivious): What $20k?

Jin (looking at his watch and getting more impatient): $20k plus a trip to America. You go back to Tokyo now!

He asked her to go back is because Jin is afraid that she's his grandfather's spy, trying to find out what happened between Xiaoyu and him.

Asuka: I knew you are the best! (took her stuff and prepare to leave) but… I just came here and haven't gone to the sauna. No worries, I won't disturb you I will disappear now. I will only come back when you call me.

Jin: Go out now!

Asuka: Alright.. alright… I shall leave now!

She did leave but to the next room. Once there's anything she will call and report to her grandfather. Jin knows that she will be spying somewhere but right now he don't have the mood to bother about her.

Looking at the watch for the third time, his patience has gone to the limit.. finally the door is open…

Xiaoyu (knocks on the door): Mr. Kazama, your luggage is here. The house-keeping lady will be here in 10 minutes' time.

Jin: I don't need any house-keeping staff! (walked and closed the door)

Xiaoyu was stunned and realized that the girl with him earlier on is not in the room. It's expected that he has another woman. She told herself, she would be stupid if she's still bothered about the woman around him. But she couldn't lie to herself not to bother…

Jin: Why are you staring at me? (raising his voice unknowingly because she looked worst than a month ago) [POV damn it! Doesn't she know how to take good care of herself?

Xiaoyu: I.. I am sorry. I shall move the luggage to the wardrobe now.

Jin: You won' be able to move them.

Before she could do it, he had already took Asuka's luggage and put in the wardrobe. Jin is going crazy soon! He's not angry with Xiaoyu but himself. He didn't expect to see her being so weak and pale. Seeing this made him angrier, don't even mention about what happened at the entrance. The way Forest looked at Xiaoyu, made him jealous till the utmost limit. His coarse tone did hurt Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu: Mr. Kazama, if there's nothing else then I shall take my leave. (turned and prepared to leave)

Jin (went up and blocked the door): Why were you so nice when talking to that Forest Law as compared to me? (his tone was real low, trying to control his anger)

Xiaoyu (widen her eyes): What are you talking about?

Jin: isn't that so? That cold look of yours… those who don't know would thought I am the one who owes you money..

Xiaoyu (turned paler): I treat all customers the same.

Jin: customer? I am not your customer!

Xiaoyu (still using the same old coldness towards him): I know.. I will definitely return you the money I owe you. You don't have to always remind me, I am very clear that our relationship is debtor and creditor.

Jin (hit the wall with his fist): Damn it!

Xiaoyu got a shocked and stood still looking at him. Till now then she realized he's so agitated and angry. But she doesn't know is he so angry and agitated.

Jin: Right from the start I have never asked you to return the money, stop using that as an excuse and treat me so coldly.

Xiaoyu: I never..

Jin: Then why are you so nice to that Forest Law?

Jin doesn't know that this action of his is known as jealousy. Xiaoyu stared at him, considering if she should answer his question seriously. The problem is, this is not a question. It would be a joke if she answers that.

Suddenly Jin lowered his head, kissed her, and hugged her waist tightly bring her closer to him.. Xiaoyu was shocked and can't react in time, his lips already landed on hers. His kiss is so deep and passionate, as if he has been on hunger and thirst for a long time…

This moment, Xiaoyu remembered what he said before he left the apartment..

flashback

Jin (said cruelty): you can have the apartment, we shall end our relationship. I mean.. Body contacts… you still have to stay here. Our agreement hasn't end. After I marry Julia Chang, you are still my woman in name.

Jin: You still don't know bah. Next two month's time I will be announcing that I will be marry Julia Chang. (he can't be bothered if she's hurt by that)

end

She used all the strength she has to push him away from her and ran out of the room with tears rolling. Jin was totally stunned; he stoned for a while then rushed out chasing after her. Xiaoyu ran back to the lobby where Forest was, before she could say anything, she fainted in his arms.

Forest: Xiaoyu… (shaking her) Xiaoyu…

The moment Jin rushed down; he was fuming hot when he saw Xiaoyu in Forest's arms. He ran up, pushed him away and carried Xiaoyu in his arms instead. Without thinking, he carried her up and rushed to the hospital. Asuka who was in the next room, heard Jin ran out of the room so she follow suit too.

In the cab..

Jin: Xiaoyu.. wake up.. Xiaoyu…

Asuka: Oniichan.. (still no reply) Oniichan…

Jin (had no time to bother about her): Shut up!

Asuka [POV: I have been his sister for so long, he had so many women before but he has never been like this before. Looks like oniichan really loves her a lot…

Soon they reached the hospital, after some check-ups…

Jin (anxiously): Doc how's she?

Doc: she's very weak now. She's suffering from a bad flu and running high fever now. She would be fine after a few days.

Jin: Alright. Please get an ambulance arranged to send her back to Tokyo's hospital.

Doc: but..

Jin (raised his tone): Do as I said!

The doctor had no choice but to do as what Jin said. They arranged for an ambulance and sent her to the hospital in Tokyo. Jin followed her back in the ambulance while his sister went back on her own.


	17. Confession

Chapter 16 confession 

Back in the hospital in Tokyo, he sat by her bedside, looking at her pale-looking face.

Jin [POV: She has lost so much weight…

He could felt the sharp pain in his heart when he saw her left wrist is swelling and blue-black because of the drips.

Xiaoyu: oo…. (beginning to wake up slowly)

Jin (holding her hand): Feeling better?

Xiaoyu: I… (though she hasn't open her eyes, she heard Jin's voice. Is she dreaming? She asked herself)

She struggled to sit up but was put back to bed by Jin.

Jin (feeling vexed): If you don't wish to provoke me, better lie on the bed…

Xiaoyu [POV: is he angry?

The moment she opened her eyes, she was shocked to see that familiar look, but was frightened by that anger expressed on his face. He is a very calm person. From the day she knew him, she has never seen him getting angry before and could imagine how he will look like when he's angry. Moreover that day at the meeting room, she will always remember that coldness towards her. But she remembered, that day when he went to the hotel looking for her, he's angry. Why is he angry?

Jin: What are you looking at? Close your eyes!

He knows what's the reason why she opened her eyes so wide. Ever since 10 years old, he has never shown his temper. He's very capable in controlling it, the more he's angry, the calmer he will be, not even his grandfather could make him raise his temper. Right now he's not only angry and also can't hide his angriness. He's angry that to see that Xiaoyu doesn't know how to take care of herself, still went to work when she's sick.

Jin: You have been unconscious for three days, after some emergency treatment, I transferred you to this hospital.

He doesn't feel relieve by letting her stay in that small hospital in her hometown, so was sent back to Tokyo. The real reason behind this transfer is to prevent Xiaoyu and Forest Law to see each other. 

Xiaoyu: What were you doing at my working place?

Jin: There's no why.

Xiaoyu (ignored his objection and sat up): I know you are not bothered about debts that are just a small sum of amount to you. But I will definitely think of ways to return you the money.

Jin (frowned and not being happy): Why must you always go against me?

Xiaoyu (avoid his eye contact): I should return what I owe you.

Jin (suppressing his anger): Very good! If that's the case then I should return what I owe you too!!!

Xiaoyu looked at him not understanding what he means. Looking at her cute expressions, Jin lowered his head and kissed her just like what he did in the hotel room. Xiaoyu was shocked and she tried pushing him away when she's breathless.

Xiaoyu (grasping for breath): Jin… Jin..

Jin (let go of her gently, looking straight into her eyes): finally called my name? I am no longer Mr. Kazama? a nameless person? (giving her a devil smile) since we have the reality of husband and wife, I owe you the name of husband and wife.

Xiaoyu (don't find it funny at all): stop joking around!

Jin: Who's joking with you? Forcing me to accept your foolish way of returning the money, then my apprehensions is called joking around?

Xiaoyu (correcting him): Owing and returning money is logically and not foolish!!

Jin (full of smiles on his face): Then good! In order to repay, you marry me then I give you a status, this is logical right?

Xiaoyu gave him an unbelievable stare and wonders when he became so ridiculous.

Xiaoyu: What happened to you?

Jin: I should be the one asking you this question! I thought you will be the same as other women, after break-up you will come to my apartment trying to grab hold of my heart again. Actually I really want to know, that night when Lili came and make a big fuss, why didn't you seek help when you saw me standing outside?

Xiaoyu (looked at somewhere else): you have said before, there's a war between women…

Jin: At that time, if you asked, I will help you.

Xiaoyu (curious to know the reason): why?

Jin: Because you were my woman at that time. (the answer was simple yet hurting)

Xiaoyu (laughed): very good answer! So I am no longer your woman, if I go and make a big fuss you would definitely help the lady who went to the hotel with you right? That's because she's your woman now. So.. Has this answered your question earlier?

Jin: You are jealous of her?

Xiaoyu (replying damn fast): I not!

Jin: Replying too fast will makes people think that you are afraid.

Xiaoyu (getting agitated): I won't be jealous of her. She's just the same as Lili, me and any other women. In the end, we will only be named as your ex. I don't have to be jealous of her because you won't love any one of us.

There was a moment of silence.

Jin: That might not be the case.

Xiaoyu remained silence.

Jin (explained briefly): The lady with me the other day is different from you.

Xiaoyu (felt the pain): You don't have to explain to me your relationship with other women. (avoided his eye contact, trying hard to suppress her heartache)

Jin: Again… (smiled and all of the sudden seems to understand something) your cold attitude is back. You are cold towards me because I have other women around me.

Xiaoyu: Don't talk nonsense..

Jin: you aren't not concern about me… perhaps it's because you are too concern about me that's why you purposely use that cold attitude to hide your concerns.

Xiaoyu: What are you talking about (knowing that what he said is true, all she could do was to deny all the way)

Jin (raised up his voice seems to be announcing): Ling Xiaoyu, you have fallen in love with me long ago!!!!

Xiaoyu's face turned pale after hearing that.

Jin (repeat himself again): Admit it! you fell in love with me long ago!

Xiaoyu: you.. (blushing) don't be conceited.

Jin (burst out laughing): I am not conceited at all.. this is just a certainly prediction. (Stretched out his hand and hugged her) your cold attitude is the same as my out of no where temper.. I have also fallen in love with you long ago.. Ling Xiaoyu…

He's announcing the shocking the news again. Xiaoyu stared at him and…

Xiaoyu: Why did you love me?

Jin (facing a difficult situation): No girls would ask such question!

Xiaoyu [POV: he's blushing? (looking at him) Jin Kazama! Throughout your whole life you didn't love any other women before? I shall give you a chance to learn!

Jin: what did you say? (Widen his eyes) woman.. Don't be too much..

Xiaoyu (control her laugher): eh.. I am a patient.. You can't be fierce to me.

Jin (swallow back the anger he wanted to vent out): very good huh!!! I won't fight with you…

Xiaoyu: What did you say[POV never knew there's this side of him.

Jin: I say.. Ling Xiaoyu, I love you (he purposely rose up his voice when he saw a nurse walking in, his voice was real loud that people at the corridor could hear.)

Xiaoyu (was shocked and immediately covers up his mouth using her hand): Shh… lower down your volume!

Jin: Why should I? (pulled down her hand and shout even louder) I love Ling Xiaoyu…

The nurse who came into to remove the drip heard that and started smiling. Jin was so satisfied to see her blushing. He finally found a way to curb her coldness… Xiaoyu stared at evil smiling face of his and yet couldn't do anything to him. All of the sudden she remembered something and at the same time a loud breaking sound was heard from next door. Xiaoyu recognized that voice.

Xiaoyu: I want to get up…

Jin: You are still sick…

Xiaoyu ignored him and stood up. Taking small steps to the door, Jin stopped her from opening the door and cornered her.. Xiaoyu lifted her head up and looked at him

Xiaoyu (in a very solemn look): aren't you going to marry Julia Chang? Whatever you had said, I will take it as a joke.

Jin (staring at her with his fiery eyes): JOKE??? How can you take that as a joke???

Xiaoyu: you said before you will be marrying Julia Chang!

Jin (moving real close to her): I won't marry her, besides that's not fixed. Why would I want to marry someone I don't love and give up on someone I love?

Seeing him lowering his head, she knows he's going to kiss her. She is smart this time round..

Xiaoyu (used her hand and cover his mouth): you sure what you have said is true?

Jin (removed her hand): Yes! (whisper by her ears) I only love you.. (moving closer)

Xiaoyu (heard the scolding from next door, gently push him away): EH! Move away I can't breathe properly..

Jin (smiling): you can't breathe properly because I am standing too close to you? Or you are blushing that's why?

Xiaoyu (hitting his chest): I can't be bothered with you… (serious tone) your grandfather still has not recover? Is he still in hospital?

Jin (stern look): For the past few weeks, he has been calling me 3 times a day and scolds me for nothing. That old man recovered long ago but refused to discharge.

Xiaoyu: He has heart disease and was admitted one month ago. You knew he's not in good health, staying in the hospital is rather good because there are doctors and nurses to take care of him. Isn't this good?

In the past whenever they mentioned of each other, either party would exaggerate on each other's behavior, but now Heihachi Mishima won't. When ever Xiaoyu mentions about Jin, he would be very happy to listen.

Jin (frowned): how did you know about that?

Xiaoyu (giving a gentle smile, and holding his hand daringly): I have visited him before. [POV he does has a warm hand. (looking at him) though I just recover, still feel a bit tired, and accompany to see your grandfather?

Very soon, Jin took over the control. He held on to her hand tightly and placed it on his chest. This action of his really warmed Xiaoyu's heart.

Jin (don't really understand): You visited him?

Xiaoyu: Yup.. His temper is a bit too hot, but he loves his grandson a lot..

Jin (reply coldly) then you must have recognized the wrong person. That Mr. Mishima you mentioned will never be the same as the one I know.

Xiaoyu: Eh.. please.. he's your grandfather…

Jin: hmp.. (turned his head away)

Seeing that action, Xiaoyu burst out laughing. Seems like she has seen the same thing on Heihachi Mishima, when both of them are venting anger, they would "hmmp" and turned their head away.

Xiaoyu: I used to visit him everyday but ever since I left Tokyo, it has been a long time since I last visited him. I don't know what's going on between both of you, today I insist on going to visit him, to go or not is up to you.

Jin (frowning harder): You visited him everyday??

Xiaoyu: If I don't come, he won't take his medication, won't take the injections and will anyhow vent his anger, that's why I have been keep him accompany.

After listening to her explanation, Jin finally understands why that old man insists not to discharge despite after recovering. He wants to stay in the hospital just because he wants Xiaoyu to keep him accompany! That's also the reason why he has been calling Jin and giving him lectures. Jin still finds it unbelievable. Given his grandfather's stubbornness and hot temper, no one could stand him. Xiaoyu could subdue him but he still refused to believe that she will be able to tame that hot-tempered old man.

Jin (giving her a pampering look and kept staring at her): You must be joking!

Xiaoyu (used her other hand touching his frowned eye-brow): Go with me and see it for yourself.

Jin (still placing her hand on his chest) I will definitely go..

He wants to know what charm she has on her. Not only able to melt his icy heart but also his grandfather's hot temper.

(to be continued)


	18. Her Mission

Chapter 17 Xiaoyu's important mission 

Xiaoyu pulled the unwilling to move Jin to his grandfather's ward. Standing outside the ward, they heard him venting his anger and throwing of plates.

Xiaoyu (walked in): Oh.. you are not being cooperative again…

She took over the glass that Heihachi Mishima was about to throw and put it back on the table. Seeing Xiaoyu standing in front of him, Heihachi Mishima feel much better, not so angry.

Mrs. Kazama: Xiaoyu, you are finally back…

Heihachi Mishima (staring at Xiaoyu): why are you back only now? If you never appear, then don't come again.

Xiaoyu (gave a warmth smile): I know you have tried all means to get rid of me. Don't worry, I won't allow your wish to come true. (Pour a glass of water for him) feeling tired after scolding people? Here have some water.

Heihachi Mishima (grumbled for a while but still drank the water): why did you look so pale? Where have you gone? Haven't been sleeping well?

Jin stood outside the ward with his hands folded, he witness everything and is really a miracle to him. He thought Heihachi Mishima would scold Xiaoyu like mad, but who knows he's the one being tamed by her. Looks like he has really belittled Xiaoyu.

Mrs. Kazama (realized that Xiaoyu looked pale): Xiaoyu, what happened to you? Your hand is injured. (touching her forehead)

Heihachi Mishima finally realized that she's wearing the patient clothes. That fierce looking face on him had changed to signs of worries.

Jin (stepped into the ward): She had low blood pressure plus bad flu. Fever just subsides this morning..

Mrs. Kazama: Jin??? (shocked to see him) Asuka said you went to Japan and will only be back 10 days later?

Jin: That Japan deal I have handed to Bruce..

His reply not only shocked his mother, Heihachi Mishima also frowned. Jin has always been someone who draws work and personal matters very clearly. Now he actually handed the Japan deal discussion to Bruce, this is not his way of working. Only Heihachi Mishima knows what his grandson is doing, because Asuka has already reported everything to Heihachi Mishima.

Heihachi Mishima: well, since you are back, in a few days time I need to talk to you regarding my retirement.

What Heihachi Mishima said shocked Jin. Not only Jin, his mother is also surprised to hear that. Handing the authorities out is something that no one expected.

Heihachi Mishima: girl, help me throw away the flowers on the table.

Xiaoyu (lifted the flowers): throw away? Why? is very beautiful.

Heihachi Mishima: I am sensitive to this kind of flowers. Throw it away!

Mrs. Kazama: Xiaoyu, throw it away. (patting her shoulder and smiled)

That bouquet of flower is given by Julia Chang. Heihachi Mishima had stayed in the hospital for so long and she only visited him once. She stayed for less than five minutes and left. Looks like the wedding between Mishima and Chang is off.

Jin's mother is very happy not because of that marriage arrangement they had long ago but is happy that Xiaoyu will be her daughter-in-law. She really likes Xiaoyu a lot. Before Xiaoyu left, she had witness for herself that her father-in-law only listens to Xiaoyu alone. Till now she still didn't know that Xiaoyu is her friend's daughter who is also the arranged daughter-in-law. Looking at the way Jin looked at Xiaoyu, Mrs. Kazama smiled and gives them her blessings from the bottom of her heart. Jin took a peek at the card on the bouquet of flowers and knew is from Julia Chang and understands the meaning why Heihachi Mishima asked her to throw away the flowers.

Jin: I go out with her..

Heihachi Mishima: Don't be back too soon. I want my afternoon nap..

Jin looked at his grandfather and understood everything. The war of many years seems to have smoothen. Walking out of the ward, Jin took the bouquet of flowers from Xiaoyu's hand and threw it away.

Xiaoyu:.. is a waste to throw it away…

Jin (held her hand and walked towards the exit): If you like flowers, I will buy a bouquet for you everyday.

Xiaoyu: Hey! Where are we going?

Jin (stopped and looked into her eyes): buy flowers, then… pick a ring..

Xiaoyu: Ring??

Jin (laughed when saw her stunned expression): I don't like that look on that old man as if whatever he predicted came true. So have to do something that will shock him! If we go register our marriage now, this would be something he didn't expect.

Xiaoyu is too outstanding that Heihachi Mishima has accepted her.

Xiaoyu (find it unbelievable): he has heart disease, you can't…

Jin: no worries, he can take it (hugged Xiaoyu tightly)

This is a good opportunity to end her single hood, he won't allow any other guys to have chance. He wants to tie her down forever..

Xiaoyu (pushed him away gently): getting married? Are you serious? I don't like to put my marriage on a gamble.

Jin: You think I will be so foolish to put my marriage on gamble too? (smiled and pulled her into his hugs again)

Xiaoyu: …..

Jin: You have an important mission! I want you to marry me..

Xiaoyu: Mission?

Jin: be the "bridge" between me and him..

Xiaoyu: But just now you mentioned to give him surprise…

Jin: let's go.. (pulled her out of the hospital)

Xiaoyu: Jin Kazama! Make yourself clear!!!

Jin: You want to know the relationship between the girl who went to the hotel with me?

Xiaoyu (looked away): I have said before, you don't have to explain to me whatever relationship you have with any girls.

Jin: she's my sister, Asuka.. (after announcing, he laughed after seeing that stunning look of hers) actually I didn't want to say.. Remember there's one night you came back late and I purposely treated you very coldly? That's because I saw that Hwoarang sent you home. I was jealous! Then when I went to the hotel and saw the way that Forest Law looked at you.. I am already boiling hot that I hit the wall.

Xiaoyu was surprised as she didn't expect him to confess to her.

Jin (using a gentle tone): every time I am the one getting jealous and I am not easy to make you feel the same as me..

With so many people walking in and out of the hospital, he lowered his head and kissed her. This time, Xiaoyu kissed him back gently.


	19. Sticking With Her

Chapter 18 sticking with her 

After the few minutes of kissing..

Jin (still hugging her): this is your first time kissing me back...

Xiaoyu (blushing): eh!!

Jin: well, this is the truth!

Xiaoyu: hmmp!

Jin: Hey…

No replies from Xiaoyu..

Jin: Xiao… (Grabbed her hand and about to walk out of the hospital)

Xiaoyu (finally has response): where are we going?

Jin: Buy you flowers and a ring!

Xiaoyu (blushing hard): you…

Jin: What about me?

Jin is only kidding with her about buying the flowers and ring. Proposal is once in a lifetime, he won't propose to her in this kind of environment. He will give her an unforgettable proposal and wedding.

Xiaoyu: I am tired…

Actually Xiaoyu is wondering is this too soon for them? Though she was touched by his confession, she really wonders was he being impulsive or that's just a show for his grandfather.

Jin (hands around her waist): let's go back to your room and rest?

Xiaoyu just nodded her head. She pretended to sleep after she had gone back to the ward. After seeing her getting into sleep, Jin kissed her forehead and left the ward. Upon leaving her ward, he met his mother.

Jin: Ma….

Mrs. Kazama: I was just about to go over and see Xiaoyu.

Jin: She has fallen asleep.

Mrs. Kazama: Jin, do you really love Xiaoyu?

Jin just smiled and nodded his head.

Mrs. Kazama: I am so glad to hear that. Xiaoyu is really a very good girl; she has been very patience in handling your grandfather. He's old already, try to give in to him.. He's your grandfather after all…

Jin: Ma.. I know what am I doing.. I got to go back office, I will send you home first.

Mrs. Kazama nodded her head and left with Jin. After Jin left, Xiaoyu sat up and stare blankly.

Xiaoyu [POV: Ma.. are you watching over me? You were the one who brought me to him? Didn't know I would fall for him.. is he really serious about me? Ma… I am still confused, how?

Xiaoyu sat there pondering about Jin and her till she's tired then fell asleep.

After sending his mother home, he didn't return to office but went to buy something.

Jin (smiling to himself)[POV: I never expect both of us to fall in love. I really wish to tie her by my side forever.. Her expressions.. Doesn't seem right. Does she doubt about my sincerity? I guess so.. can't blame her… Xiaoyu, you have totally captured my heart.

After completing what he needs to do, he returned to the hospital. As he was walking towards Xiaoyu's ward, he stopped outside his grandfather's ward. He paused for a while before opening the door gently. He never goes in but stood outside looking at the old man who is still sleeping.

Jin [POV: he has really aged a lot… Xiaoyu has really managed to tame him… that woman.. She had done something which my mom can't do… I admire her..

He closed the door gently and walked back to Xiaoyu's ward. Upon his return, Xiaoyu was still sleeping. He places the roses by her side, took a magazine and sat on the sofa. He got tired after sometime and fell asleep with the magazine dropped on his lap.

Xiaoyu woke up when is close to evening time. She turned and saw the bouquet of roses beside her bedside and saw Jin sleeping on the sofa. She got down the bed, took her blanket and walked towards him. She covers the blanket on him gently, afraid that he might be woken up. Still, he woke up the moment she puts on the blanket.

Jin (stretching himself)

Xiaoyu: Sorry.. I woke you up..

Jin (pulled her hand and she fell sitting beside him): is not your fault.. Don't have to apologize. (kissed her forehead) feeling better? Doctor said you can be discharged tomorrow…

Xiaoyu: you… why not you go back and rest? You don't have to stay here…

Jin (giving her a serious look): I am afraid you will disappear all of the sudden (took a deep breathe) so is better for me to stay here!

Xiaoyu stoned for a while when she heard that. Jin laughed when he saw her reaction. After 5 minutes, Xiaoyu is back to her senses.

Xiaoyu: What are you laughing at?

Jin (controlling his laughs): nothing…

Xiaoyu: You don't really smile don't you?

Jin: I will only smile to the person I love… (stressed on the word "love")

Xiaoyu (seems to be avoiding the topic): hmm… I am hungry…

Jin [POV: she really feels so insecure with me? (Smiling to her) what you want? I shall buy for you.

Xiaoyu: hmm… anything will do and buy something light like fish soup or porridge… I guessed your grandfather is sick of the hospital's food; buy something light for him?

Jin (stared at her for a while): hmm.. Well… alright.. I will be back shortly.

Xiaoyu (nodded her head): Jin..

Jin (turned back): yah?

Xiaoyu: be careful when driving.

Jin (smiles): I will..

After Jin left, she looked out of the window..

Xiaoyu [POV: is this all a dream? Everything seems so real… will he really fall for me? He had umpteen of women surrounding him, why me?

She stood there for sometime and went over to Heihachi Mishima's ward. She stood there and saw him throwing his tempers at the nurse who brought him some food. She shook her head and entered the room.

Xiaoyu (smiling): oh.. Throwing your tantrums again?? (Turned to the nurse) leave it to me.

The nurse smiled and left the ward.

Heihachi Mishima: I just simply hate the hospital food, I get so sick of them!

Xiaoyu (pouring him a glass of water): Actually the hospital food is very nutritious, you shouldn't waste food… Do you know there are many people out there who don't have food to eat? There are people out there living in poverty.

Heihachi Mishima [POV: she sounded she has gone through a lot yet such a strong-willed girl.. Looks like Jin pick the right girl… (using a gentle tone) tell me more about yourself?

Xiaoyu (stared at him): huh??

Heihachi Mishima: I mean.. I am interested to know more about you…

Xiaoyu (peeling an orange for him): My father passed away when I was young, so my mother raised me up single-handed in my hometown. I don't have any siblings, so she always tries to provide the best she could.. (Tears start to form when mentioning about her mother)

Heihachi Mishima (using a benevolent tone): so.. where's your mother now?

Xiaoyu (eyes turned red): She… passed away already… (putting on a smile) nah… is good to have more oranges… when my mom was still sick and stays in the hospital, she likes to have an orange after meal..

Heihachi Mishima took the orange from her and putting piece by piece into his mouth. When Xiaoyu was talking, he's listening to it attentively.

Heihachi Mishima: So.. Any relatives in here?

Xiaoyu (shook her head): my relatives avoided us since my mom fell sick.

Heihachi Mishima: You came here for what?

Xiaoyu: Actually I am here to look for someone on my mother's behalf… so I decided to look for her after I have settled down here..

Heihachi Mishima: So.. found her yet? Do you need any help?

Xiaoyu (paused for a while): nope… I have not found her..

While they were chatting, Jin came back with the food. He couldn't find Xiaoyu in her ward; he got worried, as he's afraid that she might just leave like the other time. He went directly to his grandfather's ward and true enough she's there. He heaved a sigh of relief when he saw her there.

Jin (entering the ward): Ms. Ling Xiaoyu, so you are here! Do you know I am searching for you???

Xiaoyu (turned and gave him a smile): I thought you were smart enough to know where I am… so I didn't tell you …

Jin: You..

Seeing the way they bicker with each other, Heihachi Mishima smiled but hides it when Jin walked closer.

Jin (places the food on the table): See if these are the food you want.

Xiaoyu: did you buy the…

Jin: Yah I bought…

Xiaoyu walked over and took a peek at what he bought.

Xiaoyu: Wah!!! Jin Kazama! Why did you buy so much food? Such a waste of money and food..

Jin: Hey, these are your favorite food. You need more nutrition..

Xiaoyu: yah.. not that much okay?

Jin (smiles): you can't finish I will finish them up for you..

Xiaoyu (opening the fish soup): Director..

Heihachi Mishima (smiling): don't have to call me director, just call me uncle will do.. or.. " Ojiichan" if you want.

Xiaoyu (blushing): Erm… Jin bought you some fish soup and porridge; let's eat it while hot.

Jin [POV: You are the one who ask me to buy.. now say that I buy for him.. Ling Xiaoyu… I really belittled you…

Heihachi Mishima (lifted right eye brow): oh[POV you are the one who ask him buy, he won't know what I like to eat…

While Xiaoyu handed Heihachi Mishima the food with smiles, Jin took out the food he bought for Xiaoyu. He lay the food at the side table. He walked over wanted to pour some water for Xiaoyu but.. he poured an extra glass.. he just left it by Heihachi Mishima's side without saying anything and walked back.

Jin: Didn't you say you were hungry?

Xiaoyu: Orh… (walked towards Jin)

For the first time, three of them are eating in the same room. All these years, except formal occasions this pair of grandfather and grandson had never sat down and eats on the same table. They are now able to do this because of Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu entered their lives and changed them. Seeing that Jin is really happy with Xiaoyu, Heihachi Mishima is glad that Xiaoyu didn't leave Jin as what he had insisted. That was the first time, he saw Jin so happy.

After eating…

Heihachi Mishima: So when will you be discharged?

Xiaoyu: tomorrow… you?

Heihachi Mishima: Soon…

Xiaoyu: Orh..

Jin (hands around her waist): let's go back your ward and rest …

Xiaoyu (nodded her head): hmm… uncle, I shall take my leave... good night..

Heihachi Mishima never replies but just smiled and watches them leave his ward. Jin took a peek at his grandfather before the door's closed.

Back in her ward…

Xiaoyu: Aren't you going back?

Jin: chasing me away?

Xiaoyu: don't you have work tomorrow?

Jin (sitting beside her): tomorrow I don't have to go office...

Xiaoyu: why?

Jin: You are discharging tomorrow besides… I have something else to attend to…

Xiaoyu: I can go back myself…

Jin (smiling): go back? Go back where?

Xiaoyu paused for a while. She knows she had no where to go.. Seeing the change in her expression, he knows he said the wrong thing. If he had realized and expressed his love, she won't be like this. Jin puts all the blame on him..

Jin (hugged her tightly): There's one place its door is always open for you.. No one else has stepped in there before or after you. You are the first and only…

Xiaoyu's really tired plus the medication made her drowsy, whatever Jin said earlier, she didn't catch a single thing. Seeing there's no response of her, Jin let go of her gently and realized that she has fallen asleep. He gently put her down on the bed, sweeping her fringe.

Jin (smiles): Guess you are really tired… sorry to make you suffer… (Kissed her forehead)


	20. Happy Day

Chapter 19 Happy day 

Next day morning, Xiaoyu didn't see Jin when she woke up. She thought what he said last night was just to make her feel happy. Seeing him not around, she went to change, pack her stuff and went over to Heihachi Mishima's ward.

Heihachi Mishima (saw Xiaoyu): you're early?

Xiaoyu (smiles): so have you been good? Had a good night sleep?

Heihachi Mishima: Discharging?

Xiaoyu: yup

Heihachi Mishima: Wheres… Jin? Shouldn't he be with you?

Xiaoyu (divert the topic): hmm.. I am here to see you..

Heihachi Mishima: so where will you be staying?

Xiaoyu [POV: this is a good question… where will I be staying? I don't know.. maybe just like last time bah… rent a small little house and look for a job… or……. Go back…. (putting on a smile for him) no worries.. I know how to take care of myself…

Heihachi Mishima (refused to admit that he's concern for her): who's worrying about you?

While they were chatting happily in Heihachi Mishima's ward, Jin panicked like mad when he couldn't find Xiaoyu in her ward. He opened the cabinet and discovered she had taken her belongings with her. The first thing that came to his mind was she left him… Ever since she had left him once and till the day he found her back, he knows he can't live without her. Finally he thought of one place, he entered the ward without knocking and really saw his love in there..

Jin (rushed forward and hugged her): Ling Xiaoyu! Why did you leave without me?? Do you know how worried I was???

Xiaoyu was shocked by his reaction. She didn't expect him to have such a big reaction. She stayed in his hug for a while and got out of his hug when she realized he's hugging her tighter.

Xiaoyu [POV: what's wrong with him? Is this the Jin Kazama I know? (pushed him away gently) I can't breathe already…

Jin: Opps… sorry.. I was just too worried…

Heihachi Mishima (can't stand both of them and gave a light cough): ahem…

Xiaoyu (blushed): erm… I shall bring you fish soup tomorrow?

Heihachi Mishima just smiled and nodded his head. He has finally accepted Xiaoyu from the bottom of his heart.

Heihachi Mishima: Go back and rest.. I miss your fish soup…

Xiaoyu nodded her head, before she could take her bag, Jin is already holding for her. He placed his hand around her waist and when about to leave the ward; he turned and smiled at Heihachi Mishima. That was his first time smiling at him after so many years. He's glad that everyone around him had accepted Xiaoyu's presence and it's also obvious that Heihachi Mishima likes Xiaoyu very much too. Seeing his grandson being so successful in his career and have a happy love life, he finally decided to let him take over the company and he shall enjoy his retirement.

Just before reaching his place, Jin asked Xiaoyu to close her eyes. She hesitated initially, but still listened to him. She was wondering what is he up to, from the day she knew him that's the first time he's being so secretive. After parking his car, Jin led her into the house and into the room they used to share.

Jin: okay… you may open your eyes now.

Xiaoyu was totally stunned when she opened her eyes. She saw beds of white roses in the room and the room was re-decorated according to her liking of colors.

Jin: Xiaoyu… (took out the ring from his pocket)

Xiaoyu: huh?

Jin (kneel in front of her): Will you marry me?

Xiaoyu stood there blankly and stared at him. Soon she's back to her senses…

Xiaoyu (tried pulling him up): … what are you doing? Get up..

Jin (still kneeling): Will you marry me? I won't get up unless you say yes.

Xiaoyu (unbelievable look): You…

Jin: I am serious..

Xiaoyu: Get up first.. Don't kneel.. (Kept on pulling his hand)

Jin (finally stood up and pulled her into his hugs): Asking me to get up means you have agreed to marry me.

Xiaoyu: I.. I never said so.. (push him away from her)

Jin (grabbed hold of her hand): I am really serious.

Xiaoyu (looking at him): Your mother had said you have a fiancée, what if she comes all the way here to look for you and in the end finds out that you are marrying another woman?

Jin: my parents arranged that long ago when I was still young. How am I supposed to marry someone I don't love?

Xiaoyu [POV: should I tell him?

Jin (went on to hug her): Marry me? Do you know you are the first woman who's able to capture my heart? The first woman to step into this house.. You are the first and last woman of my life. Know what, those two months after you left, I didn't had any other women.. That's because I realized your importance in my heart…

Xiaoyu was totally touched when she heard that. She never knew that she would be able to change him. He has given his heart to her so does she.

Xiaoyu: I…

Jin (lifted her finger and slipped the ring in): you are mine.. Ling Xiaoyu!

Xiaoyu (pulled back her hand): I never agree…

Jin: I don't care… the ring is already on your finger.. I know you are worried that I am marrying because I want to spite that old man? Why would I have to spite him when he has already accepted you? Promise me that you will not ever treat me so coldly again? From now onwards, you will be staying here. This is your home.. our home..

Xiaoyu (playing around with him): hmm… let me consider first…

Jin: Hey.. I am sincere ok.. (Lean forward wanting to kiss her)

Xiaoyu placed her palm on his face and pushed him slightly away. She laughed the moment she saw his reactions.

Jin (removed her hand and grabbed hold of it tightly): let's go…

Xiaoyu: Go where?

Jin: Supermarket.. my fridge has been empty ever since you left.. I want to eat vegetables!!!

Xiaoyu burst out laughing..

Jin: I cook for you..

Xiaoyu (surprised): huh? You???

Jin: Don't look down on me ok? I learn to cook myself when I was in New York.

Xiaoyu (giving an I don't believe look): oh?

Jin (pulled her out of the house): try it and you will know..

Xiaoyu had no choice but to follow him out. This is the first time they are going shopping together. Jin never knows that buying groceries with someone he loves would be that wonderful. Both of them were just like newlywed couples doing their groceries. After that Jin prepared dinner for Xiaoyu, to her surprise he really knows how to cook. That was also their first time having dinner so happily unlike last time…

After dinner and washing up, Xiaoyu laid in Jin's arms while watching TV…

Jin: so how's dinner? Not bad right? You're the first woman who tried my food, not even my mother and sister?

Xiaoyu: oh? Your other.. girlfriends?

Jin: Jealous?

Xiaoyu (turned her head away): NO!

Jin (laughs): so I take it as a Yes..

Xiaoyu: You… hmmp!

Jin: What time you going to visit that person tomorrow?

Xiaoyu: hmm.. after finishing cooking the fish soup. (playing with his hand) can I ask you something?

Jin: Go ahead..

Xiaoyu: why did you choose me in the first place? I really wonder..

Jin: you forgot?

Xiaoyu: huh?

Jin: I told you the reason before…

Xiaoyu: …. Did you?

Jin: Yah!!!

Xiaoyu: When?

Jin: erm.. the night when you were drunk…

Xiaoyu: HUH!!! You… (hit his thigh)

Jin: ouch.. pain...

Xiaoyu (moved away from him): what you gave me was wine and not champagne right? How can you do this??

Jin: Erm… can't resist.. Don't you know you have a unique charisma? I set my eyes on you after the first few meetings and I knew you were the one..

Xiaoyu: To spite your grandfather right?

Jin (nodded his head): Your cold attitude is something that I want to conqueror. You have an uncle right? Shall we invite him as one of our wedding witness?

Xiaoyu: did I say I want to marry you?

Jin (lifted her hand): can you not? You are already wearing my ring..

Xiaoyu: Well, I wasn't your girlfriend. We were together because of "transaction" ? who knows whether have you bought any for any other girlfriends of yours. Can I believe you?

Actually Xiaoyu intended to joke with him, who knows he turned so serious all of the sudden.

Jin (using a very serious tone): I admit I had many girlfriends before but I have not been serious with anyone. Initially I really thought our relationship would be that simple and I won't sink into the relationship. I really thought so, but I was really angry and jealous to see you with other guys.. remember the first time I saw that guy sending you to work? That moment, don't know why I just felt angry.. I would buy anything that girls requested but not ring. You are the first and only one.. If you still don't believe I can swear (lifted his right hand) I.. Jin Kazama solemnly swears..

Xiaoyu (interrupted and pulled his hand down): I was just joking, don't have to swear…

Jin (still in his serious tone): never ever say you want to leave me or don't want to marry me..

Xiaoyu (stood up): hmm… I shall consider.. (yawns) so tired.. I want to sleep.. (walked towards the bedroom)

Jin followed her as well.

Xiaoyu (took a pillow)

Jin: where are you going?

Xiaoyu: sleep… (pointing at the sofa) there..

Jin: Xiao.. it is not as if you never sleep on this bed before..

Xiaoyu: That was different, I had no choice..

Jin (grabbed the pillow, threw it back to the bed and carried her onto the bed): you also had no choice now because you are my fiancée now. Is alright to share the same bed, not as if we didn't before..

Xiaoyu (staring hard at him)

Jin (pinning her on the bed): No point staring, you know I won't let go.

Xiaoyu (sigh): Are you really the Jin Kazama I know?

Jin: The one you knew had changed.. he has changed because of someone and that's you.. You entered my life and changed me.. (lowered his body and kissed her)

Xiaoyu didn't reject his kiss but when he wants to continue further, his phone rang..

Jin (frowned): Damn it..

Xiaoyu: answer your phone! (pushing him away)

He had no choice but to grab the phone by the bedside and answer his call.

Jin (using a fed up tone): hello..

???: Oniichan!!

Jin (still fed up): What you want?

Asuka: Why are you so angry? Ma wants you to bring your girlfriend home for dinner tomorrow…

Jin: ok.. I got it.. is there anything else? If not I am hanging up the call..

Asuka: are you really serious about the lady?

Jin: That's none of your business!

Asuka: did you tell her you are meeting Julia Chang tomorrow?

Jin: Good night! Bye.. (put his phone back by the bedside & turned to Xiaoyu) my mother wants me to bring you back for dinner tomorrow..

Xiaoyu: ah?

Jin: Don't Ah… you can't run away from me.. you are mine forever.. (hugged her waist)

Xiaoyu (staring at him with her big eyes): What you want?

Jin (smiles): no worries, I won't do anything to you since you just recovered.. I have a lifetime.. By the way I realized you have changed quite a bit huh? Your cold attitude towards me is gone.. I like that… Now sleep.. (kissed her forehead)

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	21. Jealous

Chapter 20 Jealous 

Early in the morning, Xiaoyu removed the hand around her waist and got down the bed. She started preparing breakfast and fish soup. While preparing all these, the past memories flashed across her mind.. She could still remember things that happened the first day she came here.

Jin opened his eyes and found Xiaoyu's not beside him. He jumped out of the bed and went out searching for her. Finally he found her busy doing her stuff in the kitchen and didn't even notice he's standing there. He went forward and hugged her from behind.

Xiaoyu (got a shock and dropped the spoon): ah.. hey.. can you not appear behind me all of the sudden?

Jin (laughs): having a weak heart?

Xiaoyu (hits his hand around her waist): go away.. (turned around facing him and blushed) why didn't you put on your shirt before coming out?

Jin (smiling cheekily): it doesn't matter, you have seen my everything..

Xiaoyu (blushing harder): Please get out of the kitchen.. don't disturb me..

Jin: I want my breakfast..

Xiaoyu (teasing him on purpose): I remembered someone had told me, there's no need to prepare breakfast for him because he's used eating out right?

Jin: I.. erm.. that was in the past!

Xiaoyu (laughs): please wash up now!

After washing up, he puts on his office suit and went to the dining area. He saw breakfast prepared and lay on the table. He recalled the scenes when Xiaoyu first came his place…

Jin (seated at the dining table): wow…

Xiaoyu (shouted from the kitchen): have it while hot before you go to work..

Jin (went in and pulled her out): Sit down and eat with me..

Xiaoyu: I am not done yet!! My fish soup!! Let me put them in the flask first..

After a few minutes, she returned back and has breakfast with him.

Jin: I send you to the hospital..

Xiaoyu: Don't you have to work?

Jin: Just a while only..

Xiaoyu: alright, I shall get changed.

Jin (nodded his head) [POV: Should I tell her I am meeting that Julia Chang? Wonder why is she looking for me…

After changing, Xiaoyu left with Jin. Upon reaching..

Jin: After this are you going home?

Xiaoyu (shrugged her shoulders): don't know..

Jin: Wherever you are, just give me a call. I'll go fetch you and go to my house, you have never been there before..

Xiaoyu: Orh.. Be careful on the road.

Jin (smiles): I will.

Watching her entering the hospital, Jin left for work. When Xiaoyu reached, she saw Jin's mother there too.

Xiaoyu (smiling): aunty.. erm.. uncle…

Mrs. Kazama: oh.. Xiaoyu here already ah… did Jin tell you about having dinner at my place?

Xiaoyu (nodded her head): he did.. (Poured the fish soup for Heihachi Mishima)

Heihachi Mishima drank the soup while Mrs. Kazama and Xiaoyu were chatting. While chatting, Xiaoyu got to know that Heihachi Mishima is discharging today. He wanted to drink her fish soup that's why he's waiting.

Xiaoyu (looking at Heihachi Mishima): actually, if you want to drink fish soup, you can always call me. I can bring it to you.

Heihachi Mishima ignored her and continued drinking. Xiaoyu frowned.

Mrs. Kazama: Xiaoyu.. want to follow us home?

Xiaoyu: I..

Heihachi Mishima: I might be going back to office..

Mrs. Kazama: pa… you are just discharged today..

Xiaoyu: stay at home and rest bah.. you can always return to office tomorrow.. Though wealth is important, health is more important. Without health, there won't be wealth! Spare a thought for people who are concern about you.

Heihachi Mishima didn't answer. After finishing the soup, Xiaoyu washed the flask and bowls. Heihachi Mishima finally opened his mouth..

Heihachi Mishima: Go back with us so you won't have to run another trip later…

Xiaoyu: you… not going back office?

Heihachi Mishima just kept quiet; he still won't admit in front of others that he just listens to Xiaoyu. Seeing that, Mrs. Kazama and Xiaoyu smiled at each other. While leaving the hospital, Xiaoyu saw Hwoarang rushing into the hospital. She stopped him and found out that his mother had fallen sick, so she took the address from Jin's mother asking them to leave first while she visits Hwoarang's mother. After visiting his mother, Hwoarang and Xiaoyu went a café.

Hwoarang: So.. how have you been?

Xiaoyu: Doing fine.. what about you?

Hwoarang: still the same old me..

Xiaoyu: your mother..

Hwoarang: her aliment just relapsed.

Xiaoyu: ooh.. must take good care of her.  
Hwoarang: I will.. ARE you still staying there?

Xiaoyu didn't answer him because she saw Jin entered the café with another lady. The lady is tall, beautiful and elegant. Hwoarang's back was facing the door so he didn't know what is Xiaoyu looking at. She had seen the smiles on him while chatting with the lady.

Hwoarang (waving hard in front of her): Xiaoyu..

Xiaoyu: huh?

Hwoarang: what are you looking at?

Xiaoyu (faking a smile): oh.. Nothing..

Jin's table was just two tables adjacent to Xiaoyu's. He realized Xiaoyu and Hwoarang's presence while walking towards the seats. He was surprised to see Xiaoyu there and the moment he saw Hwoarang, his face turned black, real black. The lady beside him noticed his face changed.

??? (with her hand hooked around his arms): Are you alright?

Jin: I am fine.

The moment Xiaoyu saw them walking towards their seats, she ignored their presence totally especially seeing the lady hands around Jin's arms.

Xiaoyu (smiling to Hwoarang): Hwoarang, let's go bah..

Hwoarang: Alright.. I shall pick the tab.

Xiaoyu (nodded her head): I wait for you outside.

Hwoarang: alright..

Hwoarang and Xiaoyu got out from their seats, Hwoarang proceed to the counter while Xiaoyu went out of the café. Seeing them leaving, Jin went after Xiaoyu.

Jin: I will be right back (went out searching for Xiaoyu, went up and grabbed her arms)

Xiaoyu swept his hand away.

Jin: Later give me a call and, I shall fetch you.

Xiaoyu (using back her cold attitude): I have the address. I shall my own way there.

Jin (frowned) [POV: that cold attitude of hers is back.. I should have told her..

Xiaoyu left with Hwoarang when he steps out. Jin wanted to stop her but she reminded him… someone's waiting for him in the café.. After seeing her leave, he went back in.

Jin: Sorry about that..

???: Actually you are a promising young man, no wonder my parents would want us to be together..

Jin: Ms Chang…

Julia: Call me Julia…

Jin: That was their agreement, and I never agreed to that. Besides I have a fiancée, we will be getting married soon…

Julia (stunned): WHAT?? You are getting married soon?

Jin: This is true. How much do you understand about me? Do you love me? You are really that ready to accept the arranged marriage? Or maybe I should say political marriage? I don't need my marriage to enhance my career, what's more I won't marry someone I don't love.

Julia (getting impatient): You are trying to say that I am being naïve? What makes you think I don't like you?

Jin: My apologies if I have said anything that provokes you but do you think are worth sacrificing your happiness for business?

Julia: My main purpose of meeting you today is to let you know we can try being together.

Jin: I am sorry. My heart has no space for others. I believe you will find someone you love next time.. (stood up and getting ready to leave)

Julia: Really no chance at all?

Jin shook his head and left. His mind now is filled with nothing but Xiaoyu. He starts to panic, because her cold attitude towards is back.. He knows she has misunderstood and starts blaming himself for not telling her. They went through so much before they came to this stage, he must really do something.

While on the other hand, Julia is still unwilling to give Jin up. Of all guys, she's attracted to Jin that's also why she didn't object when her parents told her about the marriage between both of them. Now he's here telling her that he's getting married soon and the bride is someone else not her. She decided to go to Heihachi Mishima's place to ask him, since he was the one who decided on it.

After Xiaoyu left the café, Hwoarang wanted to send her back but she rejected his offer and asked him to keep his mother accompany.   
Hwoarang: Xiaoyu..

Xiaoyu (turned back): yah?

Hwoarang: Just now that guy….

Xiaoyu (knows who is he talking about): oh? Why?

Hwoarang: He's your…

Xiaoyu: fiancé

Hwoarang (surprised) [POV: there go my dreams…I see, don't forget to invite me when you are getting married..

Xiaoyu (smiles): I will.

After departing, Xiaoyu followed the address and went to Mishimas residence. Their housekeeper opened the door for her. When guided to the living room, she saw Heihachi Mishima and Mrs. Kazama sitting at the sofa.

Mrs. Kazama: oh.. Xiaoyu you are here..

Xiaoyu: Aunty.. un..uncle..

Heihachi Mishima: I still feeling awkward calling me "uncle' then I thinks you should start calling my ochiichan.. that sounds better…

Xiaoyu (facial expression changed and divert the topic): So have you taken your medication?

Heihachi Mishima never replies but Jin's mother whisper to Xiaoyu that he did. Not too long later, Jin and Asuka met outside…

Asuka: eh.. where's my future sis-in-law?

Jin (shrugged his shoulders expressionless)

Both of them entered the house, with Asuka keep bombarding him with questions but he has never replied any of them. He was thinking how Xiaoyu will treat him later.

Mrs. Kazama: oh? Both of you back so early? That's rare…

Asuka: I am anxious to meet my future sis-in-law…

The moment he saw Xiaoyu seated there, Jin's expressions changed. Naturally he walked and sat next to her but she seems to be rejecting. The moment he sat down, she moved away. The rest of them didn't notice their actions and continued talking..

Asuka: You are Xiaoyu, my future sis-in-law…

Xiaoyu (smiles): I am Xiaoyu but..

Jin (interrupted): she's of course your future sis-in-law..

Asuka: You really have an unique characteristics.. no wonder my brother is so attracted to you. You know what he has never lost his temper to anyone since he was 10 years old, not even to my grandfather... Yet you are the only one…

Xiaoyu just sat there listened but never respond to it, while Jin noticed the coldness she gave him.. he knew, she's going to treat him the same as before… He knows there's no point explaining to her now so he can only wait till at night when they are back at their apartment.

After dinner, both of them returned home. Xiaoyu's attitude was cold towards him. He sighed.. When they reached home, Xiaoyu went straight to the bedroom and Jin naturally followed her. Who knows, she threw him a pillow and blanket and closed the door..

Jin (knocking the door): Xiaoyu.. open the door.. listen to me… Xiaoyu…

He knows no matter how hard he knocks on the door, she just won't open. He had no choice but to sleep on the sofa. While Xiaoyu who is lying on the bed is worried if he will catch a cold because weather will be cold when it's late night. She kept tossing on the bed couldn't get to sleep. In the end, she went out to the living room and saw Jin sleeping on the sofa-bed. Seeing that his blanket had dropped, she went forward and picked it up. She covers for him gently but didn't realize that he hasn't sleep. All of the sudden, Jin grabbed her hands and pulled her towards him.

Xiaoyu: ah..

Jin (hugging her tightly): I knew you would come out..

Xiaoyu (struggling to get out): let go!

Jin: I don't want to.. why should I? You are worried; you are concern that's why you came out!

Xiaoyu: I am thirsty, just want to go to kitchen get some water..

Jin (cheeky smile): there's water in the room..  
Xiaoyu: You..

Before she could say anything else, Jin pinned her down and kissed her.

Xiaoyu (pushing him slightly away, grasping for breathe): STOP!

Jin (staring at her): Why were you there with that guy??

Xiaoyu: I don't owe you any explanation.

Jin (knows she's angry so had no choice but to swallow back his anger): Things are not like what you saw…

Xiaoyu: I have said before, you don't have to explain things to me..

Jin (moving closer): Can't you just listen to me? That person I don't have to say you know who she is. I am sorry, I should have told you I am meeting her..

Xiaoyu (interrupted him): I have said before, you don't have to explain things to me!

Jin: she came looking for me saying that she likes me…

Xiaoyu (interrupted again): That's good..

Jin: But I told her, I won't exchange my happiness for career.. and I won't marry her.

Xiaoyu (tried pushing him away)

Jin (moved closer): you know how I feel..

Xiaoyu (still trying hard to push him away): have you heard before a leopard will never change its spots?

Jin decided to give up arguing with her and use his actions to prove. He lowered his body again and gave her a passionate kiss. Initially Xiaoyu struggled and rejected his kiss but in the end she softened in his hugs. He broke the kiss when he saw Xiaoyu blushing like mad.

Jin (forehead leaning against hers): I have given you my heart.. (pointing to his heart) I don't have anymore space here for anyone else except you.

Seeing that Xiaoyu seems touched by what he said, he continued kissing her.

Next day early morning, while both of them were still asleep. Jin received a phone call from Asuka ..

Jin (going to flare up): What you want??

Asuka: Just to tell you Julia Chang is here, think you better make your way here..

Jin: I know..

Xiaoyu (looking at Jin): Why are you frowning and flaring early in the morning?

Jin: that woman has gone to my mother's place…

Xiaoyu: oh?

Jin frowned but after seeing Xiaoyu nodding her head, he felt relaxed.

Xiaoyu: so.. shouldn't you make your way there now before she does anything? (sat up and started pushing him off the sofa-bed)

Jin (staring at her): I will definitely go over now but (lean forward to her) you must go with me!

Xiaoyu: why must I?

Jin: You are my fiancée, shouldn't you face this together with me? (knocking her head) don't think I won't know what you are thinking.. I won't let you have the chance to run away from me!

He passed the clothes to her, pulled her to the bathroom and got changed.

Xiaoyu: EH!!!!

Jin: You have to go with me!!

Xiaoyu had no choice but to leave with Jin. The moment they reached the doorstep they heard….

Julia Chang: Director Mishima and my father had suggested on Jin to marry me.. and now your grandson is saying that he's not going to marry me. What is this?

Heihachi Mishima (giving her a stern look): that was only a suggestion.. not a must!

Actually in Heihachi Mishima's heart, he has already treats Xiaoyu as his granddaughter-in-law.

Julia Chang (showing bad attitude): what is this?

Heihachi Mishima: If you are really interested in this marriage, during my one month stay in the hospital, would you visit me only once? You came just once..

Jin (holding Xiaoyu's hand and entered the house): Ms. Chang, haven't I made my stand clear?

She saw him holding Xiaoyu's hand. She looked at her from head to toe and couldn't see that she's way better than her.

Julia Chang (pointing at Xiaoyu): She's the one you are going to marry? Who is she? As rich as me? Is she able to help you in your career? I don't think so.. just a look at her, to me she's just a poor girl. (talking to Xiaoyu) you are not worthy of his love. You can't help him in anything..

Jin (interrupted): this is not up to you to decide!

Heihachi Mishima (raised his voice): She's my ideal granddaughter-in-law. No one else fits this position other than her. She has been treating others with her sincerity no matter how much I used to hate her. She took care of me when I was sick, visit me everyday, talking to me, trying to understand me. I threw tantrums at her, but that didn't stop her from visiting me. She knew I hate fish, she had her ways of making me like it. What about you? Being born rich, spendthrift do you ever know how to respect your elders? Anyway, for your information, Jin and Xiaoyu will be getting married soon. No matter what you say, I won't let my granddaughter-in-law leaves. Now you have heard everything so please make your way out of my house!

All of them were stunned when Heihachi Mishima said all those. Jin never expect Heihachi Mishima to tell Julia Chang all these. He knows he had accepted Xiaoyu but didn't know that he has already accepted her as his granddaughter-in-law.

After hearing all those, she had no choice but to stomp out of the house. After she left, Asuka went up to her grandfather..

Asuka: Ojiichan.. do you mean what you said?

Heihachi Mishima: I..meant what have I said?

Asuka: you said oniichan will be getting married soon!

Jin and Xiaoyu were looking at him panicky.

Mrs. Kazama: Pa.. do you really mean it?

Heihachi Mishima: Ai… didn't I just say that? I won't take back what I have said…

With those words, everyone smiled.

Jin (seeing the time is ripe): erm… actually.. I.. (lifted Xiaoyu 's hand up) I have proposed to her already…

Mrs. Lin (can't hide her excitement): Really? That's great!!!

Asuka: hoh!!! You are real fast huh!!!

Jin just gave cheeky grins. He turned towards his grandfather and nodded his head which means a "thank you".

The whole family sat down for a dinner together happily. This is the first time Jin and Heihachi Mishima shared the same table for dinner. His attitude towards his grandfather had changed because of Xiaoyu. During the dinner, they were chatting about their wedding.

Mrs. Lin: Xiaoyu.. You don't have any relatives?

Xiaoyu: hmm… I have an uncle but never contact ever since my mom passed away.

Mrs. Lin: I see…

Asuka: Ma.. is the wedding going to be grand?

Heihachi Mishima: of course..

Upon hearing that it brings Xiaoyu in deep thoughts. Given her capability and education level, she knows she won't be able to help Jin much in his work. She really wonders if she had made the right choice by accepting his proposal. Jin saw her sinking into her deep thoughts; he knows that she is hesitating. He held on to her hand tightly, trying to tell her.. "Don't worry; I am always here for you". Sensing the grip, Xiaoyu smiled at him.

Heihachi Mishima: Hmm… I will be going back to office in a few days time..

Xiaoyu: You should rest at home…

Heihachi Mishima (smiles): I will have lots of time to rest after I retire…

Asuka: Ojiichan, you retiring?

Heihachi Mishima: Is time to hand the business to both of you… (looking at Xiaoyu) Xiaoyu, will you move over here and be my private nurse?

Xiaoyu: ah?

Mrs. Kazama: I think that's a great idea too… Pa always listens to you..

Jin (facial expression changed): mm..

Asuka (laughs): haha… oniichan!!! Don't wish to be separated with my sis-in-law? Then move back!!!

For the sake of their family reunion, Xiaoyu decided to move into the Mishimas residence so that she can take care of Heihachi Mishima.

Mrs. Kazama: Jin, you have stayed outside for so long. It's time for you to move back home.

Jin looked at Xiaoyu and saw her nodding her head….

Jin: when Xiaoyu moves in, I will move back with her.

Mrs. Kazama: Really??? That's great!!!

Asuka (looking at Xiaoyu): oh.. sis-in-law… you are really capable.. you have managed to subdue my grandfather and my brother.. I admire you…

Xiaoyu didn't know she had such power to change the two guys and even became the bridge between Jin and his grandfather. Because of her, their relationship seems to be getting better. Accepting him means she has to accept his family members as well… Because of Xiaoyu's appearance, Jin is gradually accepting his grandfather though he doesn't greets him.


	22. His Fiancee

Chapter 21 his fiancée 

As what he had said, Heihachi Mishima really decided to retire and hand the business over to Jin. After the annual shareholders meeting, just when he's about to leave the meeting room, Jin called him..

Jin: Ojiichan…

Heihachi Mishima was so touched to hear that. He turned back and smiled at Jin and headed home. Before going to work, Jin sent Xiaoyu to the Mishimas residence with 2 bags of stuff. One belonged to Jin and the other one belongs to Xiaoyu. As Jin and Xiaoyu have just shifted to the Mishimas residence, so Xiaoyu has been busy unpacking her stuff. While unpacking , she came took out the bracelet.. the one her mother asked her to pass it to Jin's mother..

Mrs. Kazama (knocked and entered the room): Xiaoyu…

Xiaoyu (quickly hide the bracelet behind her): aunty..

Mrs. Kazama: still unpacking?

Xiaoyu: I don't have much stuff will be done soon…

Mrs. Kazama (held up her hand): Xiaoyu, I must really thank you.. because you have changed the relationship between Jin and his grandfather.. Jin used to be surrounded by many women but he has never been interested in anyone.. Glad that he had found his love.

Xiaoyu: aunty.. actually I didn't help much too. They share the same temper; they are concern for each other but just refused to show. Maybe time is the best thing to heal what ever had happened between them bah..

Mrs. Kazama (smiles): After finish unpacking come down and has some food bah…

Xiaoyu (nodded her head): Thanks..

When Mrs. Kazama was about to leave, Xiaoyu stood up and sent her out. Who knows the bracelet dropped the moment Xiaoyu stood up, Mrs. Kazama noticed the bracelet and finds it familiar. Seeing the bracelet dropped, Xiaoyu hurriedly picked it up and hide it.

Mrs. Kazama (walked towards Xiaoyu): Xiaoyu… is that bracelet yours?

Xiaoyu (stumbled): I..

Mrs. Kazama :do you mind showing me?

Xiaoyu knew she can't hide this anymore and had no choice but to show it to Mrs. Kazama. Mrs. Kazama was so surprised to see that bracelet, she thought she would never see it again..

Mrs. Kazama: Xiaoyu.. is this yours? Do you know the meaning behind this?

Xiaoyu finally nodded her head and looked at Mrs. Kazama.

Mrs. Kazama (too happy and grabbed hold of her hand): Where are your parents?

Xiaoyu: my father passed away when I was young.. my mother passed away for several months.. she handed this and told me to go to Mishimas residence to look for aunty Kazama, just gave her this bracelet and she will know.

Mrs. Kazama: did you look for me?

Xiaoyu: I went.. but that was the old address…

Mrs. Kazama: so what did you do when you can't find us?

Xiaoyu: I rented a small room and started finding jobs. Then a few days later, I received a call from Mishima Zaibatsu and that's how I got in there. When my mother handed me the bracelet, she didn't say much. She just asked me to return this bracelet to you, so I didn't probe further. Until that time you came to office and look for me… that was the time when I know the truth behind this bracelet. I guess my mother don't want to see me suffer that's why chose to ask me to look for you after she passed away.

Mrs. Kazama (hugged her): You have suffered a lot my girl… Since you know you are the one why didn't you tell me earlier?  
Xiaoyu: I know my own status.. there's a big difference…

Mrs. Kazama :That time you were with Jin, why didn't you tell him?

Xiaoyu: erm.. [POV how am I suppose to tell her that we were together that time because of that agreement? (looked at Mrs. Kazama) aunty… is all over isn't it?

Mrs. Kazama (smiled): I guess this is fate.. fate brought you to Jin… and us… (with tears forming)

Xiaoyu [POV: I guess it's really fate that brought us together… from day one….

After Mrs. Kazama left the room, she continued to unpack and recalled how Jin and her met… After she's done, she went downstairs and helped out in the kitchen. Soon Jin returned home and saw the rest of them watching TV in the living room.

Jin: Ma.. (looked at Heihachi Mishima) Ojiichan…

All of them were surprised to hear that. That was the first time of so many years.

Mrs. Kazama: Jin… you have changed…

Jin (smiles and sat next to Xiaoyu): Thanks to someone..

Asuka: whoa!!! We are finally back together as a family! Not only oniichan is back also my sis-in-law!!! (disturbing Jin) but… according to what I know is… oniichan.. sis-in-law is sleeping in the room next to mine..

Jin paused for a while, and ponder isn't Xiaoyu suppose to be sharing room with him?

Jin (finally realized): what? We moved back then now want us to be separated?

Asuka: … you are not officially married yet… how can you two share a room?

Jin gave her a sickening look.

Mrs. Kazama: Jin… I've found your fiancée.

Jin (turned pale): oh?

Mrs. Kazama: Want to know who is she?

Jin: NO! I don't wish to know.. no matter what Xiaoyu will be my wife!

Mrs. Kazama (smiling): I guess this is really fate… both of you have met way before I found her..

Jin: ………..

Mrs. Kazama: She's sitting right beside you…

Jin (looked at Xiaoyu): You[POV looks like I shall have an interrogating session tonight.

Xiaoyu just smile back to him and she knows he won't let her off so simply. Late at night, after having his shower Jin went over to Xiaoyu's room.. He entered the room without knocking…

Asuka: Eh! Oniichan,, why didn't you knock before entering and why aren't you wearing a shirt?

Jin: is this your problem?

Asuka (whisper to Xiaoyu): You better be careful of that wolf!

Jin: Asuka Kazama, repeat that in front of me again?

Asuka: hmmp! I don't disturb both of you.. good night.

Xiaoyu (smiles): Good night.

After seeing Asuka left the room, Jin closed and locked the door behind him before walking towards Xiaoyu. Seeing him approaching, Xiaoyu walked over to the windows..

Jin (serious tone): you owe me an explanation don't you?

Xiaoyu: What you want to know?

Jin (turned her around and looked at her): when did you know about it?

Xiaoyu: The day when your mother came to look for me in the office.. that was also the day you denied the presence of your fiancée.

Jin (stunned): why didn't you tell me?

Xiaoyu: What's the point in telling you? Why should I tell you? That time I was just an assistant and based on the agreement I don't have to explain anything to you.

Jin (hugged her): I guess it's fate that brought us together.. from the first meeting in the hospital, office, till you were being harassed by the loan sharks, entering the agreement.. and until now.. Right from the first meeting, we are destined to be together… Once I have settled the office matters we shall get prepared for our wedding.

Xiaoyu: I can't help you in your career nor in anything else.. do you really want to marry me?

Jin (gently placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him): I don't need you to help me in my career.. What I hope is to be able to see you everyday, eat the food you cook and enjoy life just like any other husbands and wives. I just want you to be my side and never leave me. Can you promise me that?

Xiaoyu (looking at him): you will regret next time..

Jin: I can swear I won't because I love you..

He leaned forward and kissed her lips. He doesn't have the intention of leaving her room tonight at all..


	23. That's Love

Chapter 22 that's love 

Early morning, Xiaoyu woke up before Jin and went to the kitchen. She went to prepare breakfast and brew some soup for Heihachi Mishima, she knows he will get sick and tired of fish soup soon so she decided to brew chicken soup for him. Jin couldn't find Xiaoyu when he woke up, the moment he stepped out of his room, he bumped into his sister…

Asuka (staring at Jin): What are you doing here???

Jin: why can't I be here?

Asuka: hoh!!! You never go back to your own room last night!!!!

Jin: does it concern you?

Asuka: ewww...

Jin walked back to his room, washed up and got changed. He went downstairs and look for Xiaoyu, he really found her busy in the kitchen.

Jin (standing behind her): why didn't you wake me up?

Xiaoyu (got a shock): ahh… I thought who's that!! You scare me…

Jin: follow me to the office later?

Xiaoyu (staring at him with big eyes): For what???

Jin: Let me go back sign some documents then we go try your bridal gowns.

Xiaoyu???? so soon????

Asuka (steps in and interrupt): he's so eager to make you his official wife and tie you by his side…

Jin: Eh… mind your manners ok?

Asuka: hmmp! Cant be bothered with you…

Jin (turned to Xiaoyu): I really mean it..

Xiaoyu: but.. hmm… is not nice for me to appear together with you right?

Jin (hugging her from behind): who said so? It's time to give you a legal status.. (whisper softly) since you were already mine long ago..

Xiaoyu (blushing) :eh…

While they were talking, Heihachi Mishima appeared to be standing behind them. Seeing how much Jin loves Xiaoyu, he's really glad that he didn't do anything harsh to force her to leave Jin, or else.. he would regret for life.

Heihachi Mishima : erm… ahem…

Seeing Heihachi Mishima is standing behind them, Xiaoyu immediately pushed Jin's hands away, but he refused to let go.

Heihachi Mishima (smiled): Jin, can I talk to you for a while?

Jin: Orh.. (whisper to him) I want to eat the toast you make.. (kissed her cheek before stepping out of the kitchen)

Xiaoyu: eh…

Heihachi Mishima and Jin seated at the dining table.

Heihachi Mishima: Though you just stepped up as the director, I think you should get married first. It's good to start a family first so that you can concentrate on your career… That was what I did when I was younger… is a pity that your grandmother passed away too early, or else we will be enjoying our retirement..

Jin: I know what I should do.. no worries (smiles)

Soon breakfast was served. Jin asked Xiaoyu to go office with him. Mrs. Kazama and the rest didn't show any disapproval.

Jin: Or… you are afraid to go back?

Xiaoyu: hmmp! Who said so??? I shall go back with you!!!!

Jin (laughs) [POV: that's the typical Ling Xiaoyu… never admits her fear..

Asuka (whisper): ma… I think you will be having a grandchild soon… (looking at Jin and Xiaoyu)

Mrs. Kazama (surprised): oh???

After breakfast, Xiaoyu went and get changed. Just before she is about to leave her room, Jin's mother went up to her.

Mrs. Kazama: Xiaoyu…

Xiaoyu: aunty..

Mrs. Kazama (smiles): hmm… I prefer you to call me Ma… not aunty..

Xiaoyu (blushed): erm…

Mrs. Kazama: I shall not tease you… I just want to let you know.. you are the Mishimas daughter-in-law, we are your family. Don't have to worry about your family background… we have accepted you as what you are… even Jin's grandfather has also accepted you.. this has already proven it..

Xiaoyu (nodded her head): thanks aunty.. I understand.. I know what to do… (smiles)

Mrs. Kazama: I hope to hear you call me Ma soon…

Xiaoyu (blushed): erm…I better leave before he starts complaining.

After Jin and Xiaoyu left, Heihachi Mishima, Asuka and Mrs. Kazama were at the living room…

Heihachi Mishima: looks like is time to prepare their wedding…

Mrs. Kazama: I think so too…

Heihachi Mishima: I have a discussion with them and let them decide on what kind of wedding they like.. so long as they are happy… I am fine..

Mrs. Kazama: Pa..

Asuka: Ojiichan… you have really changed a lot.. no longer that arrogant and domineering.. I believe.. oniichan and your changes are because of Xiaoyu-san right?

Heihachi Mishima (got up and walked towards the staircase): maybe…

Seeing Heihachi Mishima making his way upstairs, Mrs. Kazama and Asuka smiled. When reaching the building entrance, the past memories flashed back across Xiaoyu's mind. It reminded her of her first day to work together with Jin.. They were rather cold towards each other at that time and now.. they are walking into the building hand in hand in front of everyone.. People at the reception were stunned to see this..

Miharu (haven't noticed Xiaoyu): Director.. you have a meeting at 2pm.. (turned and saw Xiaoyu) Xiaoyu???

Xiaoyu (smiles): Miharu…

Jin: Miharu, cancel all my appointments and meetings for today.. Send out the memo that I will be getting married end of next month, so will be busy preparing for the wedding.. unless necessary or else try not to disturb…

Miharu (shocked): ah[POV getting married? Did I hear wrongly?? (turned and looked at Xiaoyu) Xiaoyu.. you are here for…?

Xiaoyu also don't know how to explain to Miharu so just gave her a smile.. Very soon Jin has settled his stuff.. he came out putting his hand around Xiaoyu's waist and talked to her gently.. Miharu finally knows who is going to be Jin's wife. Jin is a well-known flirt, she never knows that Xiaoyu would be the one able to change him.. This really surprised Miharu…

After leaving the office, Jin drove to the bridal boutique..

Xiaoyu: Eh.. why are we doing here?

Jin: Forget what I have told you? We are going to try the wedding gowns…

Xiaoyu: You..

Jin (knows what she wants to say): I am serious!

After parking his car, he grabbed Xiaoyu's hand and walked into the boutique. Xiaoyu had no choice but to walk in with him..

Sales girl: Good afternoon..how can I help you?

Jin (smiles): my fiancée and I are here to try wedding gowns..

Sales girl: you are Mr. Kazama?

Jin: yah..

Sales girl: alright this way please..

The salesgirl brought Jin and Xiaoyu to the selection room.. the sales girl helped Xiaoyu to select a gown that's suitable for her. After a few minutes, Xiaoyu stepped out of the changing room, she was wearing a low back gown.. this really stunned Jin with her gorgeous look..

Salesgirl: Mr. Kazama, your fiancée is ready…

Jin (walked towards Xiaoyu and whisper to her): you really looked gorgeous in this..

Xiaoyu (blushed and looked at him): I.. I don't really feel comfortable wearing this… too exposing..

Jin (smiles): but I like it..

Xiaoyu (turned her head away from him): shouldn't you go and select yours?

Jin just grins and walked towards the other side and selects his suit. After getting changed, the salesgirls around him were drooling…

Salesgirl 1: whoa! So handsome….

Salesgirl 2: so sad.. he's going to get married..

A lady saw Jin from outside and entered the boutique…

Lady: oh? You are getting married? I never knew you would get married with (looking at Xiaoyu from head to toe) this kind of girl..

Jin: what are you doing here?

Lady: ha-ha.. why can't I be here? You don't own this boutique…

Xiaoyu [POV: who's she? Such an elegant look..

Jin noticed Xiaoyu's facial expressions and walked towards her. He pulls her into his arms, with his hand around her waist.

Lady: so protective over her? Jin, seems like you have changed your taste? Are you really serious in getting married? This is so unlike you..

Hearing this, the salesgirls left the room as they could sense something's going to happen.. behind the closed doors..

Lady: I remembered you ever said, you won't be serious with any women and don't even mention marriage.. You don't wish to be tied down by family commitments don't you? Or are you using this to spite your grandfather again?

Jin: I did say that before but that was before I met her (hands around Xiaoyu's waist tightened) she's the one who's able to make me change my mind and willing to stay by her side for the rest of my life.. I am willing to be tied down by her.. love her whole-heartedly..

Lady: oh?? This is so unlike you!!! When we were together, I guessed you said the same thing that you would love me.. in the end we still broke off.. (warning Xiaoyu) Jin doesn't suit you… you better leave him..

Xiaoyu (sensed the tight grip around her waist and looked at Jin then looked at the lady): whether does he suit me is not up to you to decide. Still I have to thank you for your kind warning.. I knew what kind of person is he, entering a marriage stage wont' exist in his mind until he met the right person. I can daringly say.. I am the one. From now on, there won't be any other women beside him.. except me.. because I have occupied his heart (pointing at Jin's heart)

That lady was Jin's first girlfriend – Yumi, up till now she still has liking for Jin so is natural for her to have this reaction. Imagine he's getting married but the bride is not her? She never knew that Jin would really give up his womanizing life for a simple women like Xiaoyu.. she really wonders how did this simple and normal girl would be able to do so..

Yumi: then I wish you luck! (turned and walked away)

After she left, Jin turned Xiaoyu to face him..

Jin: do you really mean what you said?

Xiaoyu (taking the initiative to hug him for the first time): I mean it..

Jin (hugged her tighter): thanks Xiaoyu… thanks for believing me.. (gave her a light kiss)

Soon the wedding day is here, though Xiaoyu said she doesn't want a grand wedding, as Jin is a well-known person in the business world so there's no choice for them to go for a simple wedding. This is also a good way to let others know that he, Jin Kazama has been taken and that's the end of his womanizing days. He's starting a new chapter of his life with his loved one, will be holding her hand and walk through the rest of his life with her. Fate plays a big role for both of them, without fate both of them wouldn't come together. Before the wedding, Xiaoyu brought Jin back to her hometown where her mother was buried. Jin has made his promise in front of his mother-in-law that he will take care and love Xiaoyu and thanked her for asking Xiaoyu to bring the bracelet to look for his mother, or else both of them won't meet. Jin and Xiaoyu have received the blessings from Heihachi Mishima and the others. They knew they will be by each other side supporting each other. That's love..

end


End file.
